


Starker Week 2019

by noxxx, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Starker, Starker Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Una semana con 7 historias independientes (excepto dos, yo les voy a avisar) dedicadas al Starker, con uno que otro Stucky o Thorki de por medio. ¡Espero les gusten!Prompts dados por la pagina Starker Paradise en Facebook, love u <3





	1. Día 1: Reunión

El hombre de acero lucha por su vida, todos a su alrededor son enemigos del titán loco. Uno de los secuaces de Thanos le intenta atacar y él se defiende, pero no puede evitar derrumbarse. Exhala, está agotado pero debe seguir luchando contra ellos. De repente siente como alguien lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, aun esta algo aturdido pero apenas oye aquella voz chillona lo reconoció al instante.

Peter.

Tony lo miró con una mueca de estupefacción en el rostro, se veía exactamente igual que aquel día que se deshizo entre sus brazos hace cinco años. El joven no dejaba de balbucear y balbucear explicaciones, que Strange le dijo que debían luchar junto con los demás, que había pasado mucho tiempo pero para el solo había sido segundos, las palabras no dejaban de salir de su boca.

\- Niño... - jadeó el hombre estupefacto para luego envolverlo en sus brazos.

El chico se desconcertó ante el repentino gesto de cariño, pero aun así le correspondió a su mentor. Tony no puede contener su emoción, todo esto, todo lo que hizo y todo lo que puso en juego, lo hizo por y para Peter. Porque quería volver a verlo, a escuchar su voz y poder tener la oportunidad de estar ahí para él. Tony besó la mejilla del muchacho en un momento de emoción pura y lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Al separarse un poco, notó como los ojos del joven brillaban y su rostro se encontraba increíblemente sonrojado, esperaba no haberlo incomodado. Cuando Peter tomó su rostro, Tony sonrió.

No se esperaba recibir un beso del joven.

Fue algo torpe y desesperado, pero al fin y al cabo lo estaba besando, y Tony esta tan confundido que simplemente se quedó estático en su lugar, sintiendo los cálidos labios del joven sobre los suyos. No se había dado cuenta que sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Peter.

El chico se separó y se quedó mirando a Tony mientras se cubría la boca, como si se sorprendiese y avergonzase de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Yo también te extrañé – logró decir Tony aun sin salir de su asombro, pero con su siempre presente sarcasmo.

\- Y-Yo... Señor Stark yo lo sient-

\- Luego hablaremos de... eso. Ahora hay que pelear.

Tony le palmeó el hombro a Peter y este asintió, aun sonrojado. Ambos volvieron a ponerse sus respectivas mascaras (y en el caso de Tony, casco) ya que la batalla aun no terminaba y ambos debían luchar aun. Esta vez, codo a codo.

Pese a seguir procesando aquel beso, Tony estaba feliz de poder haberse reencontrado nuevamente con Peter, una de las personas que más amaba en el universo.

Continuará en el día 5


	2. Día 2: AU sin poderes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo estaría un poco inspirado por la canción "Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You" de Arctic Monkeys, asi que se las recomiendo jajaja

1

La noche apenas empezaba y ya tenía ganas de irse a casa.

No es que las mujeres no le echaran la mirada de encima, es solo que todas eran exactamente iguales. Atractivas, y mucho, pero con sonrisas forzadas y sin la más mínima intención de conocerlo como era en realidad. Solo querían meter la mano en sus pantalones y si podía ser también en su billetera. Tony quería conocer a alguien, alguien de verdad interesante.

Desde su y ultimo fallido compromiso con su secretaria, juraría que no había encontrado otra mujer que lo haya hecho sentir igual. O mejor dicho persona. Es decir, no es que se encontrara cerrado a nuevas experiencias con personas de su mismo sexo. Pero las que se le acercaban siempre eran del genero femenino.

Ya había pasado como por tres bares distintos y ninguno le había convencido, pero su mejor amigo Rhodes seguía insistiendo en probar suerte. Tony aún se preguntaba como el hombre mantenía las esperanzas.

Este les llamó la atención en especial por todos los carteles de neón que lo decoraban desde fuera, más aun cuando un enorme cartel en la entrada les indicaba que esa noche habría show.

\- Al menos podemos beber algo y escuchar música ¿No? – le dijo Rhody dándole un codazo.

Tony suspiró y aceptó.

Al entrar, examinó el lugar con su mirada y por poco dudó de si irse. Aquel bar no era para nada su estilo: posters pegados y rotos en las paredes de ladrillo, múltiples luces de neón como las que había afuera y música que ni él conocía sonaba a todo volumen (seguramente eran temas de hoy en día, y no rock de la vieja escuela). Notó que la mayoría eran jóvenes de menos de treinta años, aunque si vio un grupo de adultos amontonados en un rincón.

Apenas llegaron, una chica rubia subió al escenario con su banda y pronto comenzaron a cantar una canción de rock que él no conocía, así que supuso que tal vez era de su banda. A Tony le llamó la atención por su look extraño, su cabello era algo… peculiar, y aquel vestido negro y actitud petulante no le quitaban el foco tampoco.

Tony pidió un whisky y se sentó en la barra a ver el show, ya que Rhody había encontrado a una mujer con la cual hablar y lo dejó solo. Tony decidió prestarle atención al espectáculo, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Pudo divisar un grupo de chicos al lado del escenario, parecían ser amigos. La verdad ninguno le llamaba especialmente la atención, excepto el que parecía más joven del grupo. A ese no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima.

Tenía el cabello castaño y usaba una camiseta blanca arremangada que dejaba ver varios tatuajes en sus brazos y unos cuantos que asomaban en su pecho. Aquel tomó un cigarrillo y quiso encenderlo, pero por lo visto el encendedor no le funcionaba. Tony fingió no verlo demasiado ya que no quería parecer un pervertido y simplemente se volteó para seguir bebiendo de su trago y prestar atención a la banda.

\- Hey, ¿Tienes fuego? – preguntó una voz joven.

Tony volteó a verlo de lado y se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo muchacho que había estado viendo sentado en la barra junto a él. Carraspeó un poco y sacó su encendedor del bolsillo.

\- Si, ten – y por poco se quedó sin aire cuando el chico se estiró con el cigarrillo colgando entre los labios, esperando a que Tony lo encendiese. El hombre lo hizo y el chico le sonrió para luego tomar una bocanada y echar el humo hacia el otro lado – Gracias, ¿señor…?

\- Stark – le respondió también encendiendo un cigarrillo para el mismo – Pero puedes llamarme Tony, no hay necesidad de ser formal.

\- De acuerdo, Tony – le respondió el chico sonriendo – Quería agradecerte con un trago, no todos son tan amables hoy en día.

\- No es necesa-

\- Insisto – le dijo el chico sonriéndole lo suficiente como para callarlo – Un ron con cola para Tony, yo invito – y dicho esto, dejó un par de billetes sobre el mostrador. El bartender los aceptó y en menos de un minuto Tony ya tenía el vaso a su lado.

\- Gracias eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Peter – respondió el joven dándole la mano, la cual Tony aceptó.

\- Bien Pete. Dime algo ¿Vienes aquí seguido? ¿Con tus amigos? – y apuntó al grupo con el cual el chico estaba.

\- Pues bastante, sí. Generalmente porque Harry – le indicó - Quiere venir aquí. Su padre lo presiona mucho y en este lugar es donde se libera un poco con nosotros. A Ned, el chico que está a su lado – volvió a apuntar - No le va mucho este estilo de lugares, pero viene igual porque estamos nosotros. Y hoy vinimos a ver a Carol*, que es la chica que estuvo cantando recién.

\- Oh – Tony asintió, sintiéndose feliz porque el chico efectivamente se había quedado hablándole.

Pasaron un par de horas más así, simplemente conversando. Aunque Peter parecía demasiado joven, no encontraba problema en quedarse hablando con él casi que como con cualquier adulto.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, Tony no podía dejar de apreciar sus tatuajes, sí que eran muy artísticos. Se atrevió a preguntar el significado de uno y Peter, con gusto, le respondió. Para luego seguir explicándole el significado del resto.

\- Este me lo hice en honor a mis padres. Este en honor a mi tío, el me crió junto a mi tía. Y este es por mi banda favorita.

\- ¿Y esta araña? – preguntó Tony apuntando a uno en su pecho.

\- Me lo hice porque… me gustan las arañas – confesó el chico riendo, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan bello sonido. ¿Cómo una risa podía ser tan hermosa?

Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención a Tony eran todos esos piercings. Peter tenía uno en la nariz, otro en el labio y cuando se movía el cabello para atrás pudo notar como varios adornaban sus orejas. Aunque para cualquier adulto eso parecería hasta vulgar, él lo encontraba interesante, y atractivo ya que hacia contraste con el rostro algo inocente y hasta infantil del chico, y aun así le quedaban bien.

Cuando uno de los chicos del grupo llamó a Peter, ambos se miraron algo decepcionados. Ya era tarde y debían irse.

\- Ve, ya te retuve lo suficiente – le dijo Tony cabizbajo.

\- No me retuviste, a mí me gustó hablarte – confesó el chico levemente sonrojado. De repente, una idea pareció cruzar su mente - ¿Vas a volver por aquí?

\- Puede ser… – le respondió el hombre comenzando a captar.

\- Bueno, porque yo sí. Podemos vernos el sábado que viene a la misma hora, si quieres.

\- Claro – aceptó el hombre sonriendo.

\- Perfecto. Es una cita entonces – le dijo Peter guiñándole el ojo y tomando su chaqueta de cuero que había dejado sobre el mostrador – Nos vemos, Tony.

Y con eso, se despidió. Rhody no tardó en aparecer momentos después, totalmente ebrio pero aparentemente feliz.

\- Tony, perdón por dejarte solo – le dijo con culpa - ¿Te aburriste mucho?

\- No – le respondió el hombre aun mirando a la puerta por la cual Peter se había ido – Para nada.

Ya estaba contando los días que faltaban para volver a ver a Peter.

*Lo Carol cantando en el bar es una referencia a su personaje en Scott Pilgrim, donde canta The clash at demonhead con su banda Black Sheep.

2

El fin de semana siguiente llegó y con eso la alegría de Tony regresó. No había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera Peter todos los días. Aquel muchacho aparecía constantemente en su mente en plena reunión de trabajo, o incluso antes de irse a dormir.

Aquella vez había preferido ir solo, y apenas entró al lugar, pudo verlo sentado en la barra bebiendo algo. Su grupo de amigos estaba en el rincón nuevamente, pero Peter se había quedado esperándolo a él. Lo saludó desde su lugar y Tony fue a sentarse a su lado, sonrió al ver que Peter lo estaba esperando con un whisky para él. Volvieron a hablar y hablar. La noche nuevamente se les fue volando, y al ver su teléfono, Peter le dijo que tendría que irse.

\- Mañana tengo que trabajar – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Dónde trabajas? – preguntó Tony curioso.

\- En una librería – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo esa pinta ¿verdad?

\- Para ser sincero, no – dijo, y ambos rieron.

Peter pagó su último trago. Pero antes de irse, le pidió el celular a Tony, quien lo miró confundido.

\- No te lo voy a robar – bromeó el joven.

Tony se lo entregó y Peter, luego de un minuto, se lo devolvió.

\- Bien, ahora tiene mi teléfono, señor Stark.

El hombre no pudo si no grabarse en la mente la forma en la que el muchacho había dicho su apellido tan deliciosamente.

Señor Stark. Señor Stark. Señor Stark.

No podía sonar de manera más perfecta.

\- ¿Sábado que viene nos vemos otra vez?

\- Es una cita – le respondió Tony sonriendo, y más aún cuando Peter se sonrojó.

“Llámame” le indicó el muchacho modulando con sus labios y haciendo el gesto de un teléfono con su mano mientras lo sostenía contra su oreja. Y así, sin más, se fue con su grupo de amigos. Tony notó como varios de ellos le daban codazos y se referían no tan disimuladamente a Tony.

El hombre se preguntó si se estarían refiriendo a él de buena o mala manera. ¿Estarían burlándose? Es decir, la imagen de un chico tan joven como Peter con un hombre como él sí que podría ser un blanco de burlas para varios. De insultos también. No querría que el joven se avergonzase de él. Tony parecía más su padre que otra cosa. No dejó de taladrarse la cabeza desde ese momento hasta el día siguiente, cuando recibió otro mensaje del chico.

“¿Podemos encontrarnos el sábado en el bar y de ahí irnos a otro lugar?”

“Claro” respondió Tony.

“;)”

Uf. Podía volver a respirar.

Al llegar el sábado, optó por unas prendas un poco más… relajadas. Con una camiseta de Nirvana, chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros supuso que pasaría desapercibido. Pasó con su audi frente al bar, y fue allí que vio a Peter esperándolo en la entrada. Sus amigos debían estar adentro. El chico lo saludó con una mano y entró al asiento del copiloto. Apenas lo tuvo a un lado, Tony notó que el chico traía una mochila, lo cual le pareció curioso.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la playa? – le propuso Peter con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A esta hora? – se cuestionó el hombre enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es mejor, no hay tanta gente.

Tony rio mientras arrancaba el auto, este chico seria su perdición.

Al llegar cerca de Coney Island, se quedaron mirando al oscuro y misterioso mar, sentados en el auto del hombre. Fue ahí que Peter abrió su mochila. Tony oyó el ruido de cristales chocando y supuso que eran botellas.

\- Bien, ahora dime ¿Corona o Jack Daniels?

Tony fue a por el whisky y Peter eligió la cerveza. Ambos brindaron y comenzaron a beber sin importarles nada. Peter había puesto algo de música desde su celular y, con eso de fondo, siguieron hablando y riendo. Tony no podía evitar reírse por cada chiste que el joven le hacía, o incluso sonreír cada vez que este le tocaba el hombro o la pierna disimuladamente.

\- Dime una banda para que ponga su música – le pidió el chico ya arrastrando las palabras.

\- AC/DC – respondió Tony en el mismo tono, pero aun así seguro de lo que decía.

Fue así como, Al ritmo de Highway to hell, Tony no pudo evitar acercarse al chico mientras comenzaba a cantarla. En un parpadeo, tenía a Peter sentado sobre su regazo y rodeando su cuello con sus tatuados brazos. Podía sentir su tibio aliento con aroma a alcohol, y rodeó su cintura casi que por instinto. Al sentir como los suaves labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos, Tony le correspondió sin dudarlo. Peter era demandante pero no por eso brusco, queriendo demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba con solo un beso. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Tony, quien no pudo evitar gemir en la boca del chico. Peter se separó para tomar algo de aire, pero sin dejar de ver al hombre a los ojos con una lujuria que contrastaba completamente con sus dulces ojos de siempre. Más aun cuando impunemente lamió los labios a Tony con la punta de su lengua.

Iban a volver a juntar sus bocas y, tal vez atreverse a algo más, hasta que a Peter le sonó el teléfono. El joven maldijo por lo bajo y atendió.

\- ¿Sí? Oh, May. Si, ya voy entonces. Luego me explicas mejor – y luego de eso, cortó. Se le veía preocupado.

\- ¿Importante?

\- Era mi tía – le explicó el chico – Dice que está en el hospital porque no se sentía bien. Tengo que ir a verla.

\- Te llevo.

\- No tienes por qué.

\- Quiero llevarte – le aseguró Tony.

Peter sonrió y se bajó de encima para que el hombre pudiese manejar. Cuando llegaron al lugar, el chico se estiró para darle otro beso rápido.

\- Gracias, por esto. Y por toda la noche en general, aunque hubiera querido que se prolongara un poco más…

\- Gracias a ti – le dijo Tony acariciándole la mejilla y dejándolo ir. Peter lo saludó antes de entrar al hospital y fue ahí cuando Tony lo vio desaparecer entre las puertas.

3

Al cabo de unos días, Tony se dignó a enviarle un mensaje. No quería parecer muy pesado. Solo quería saber que Peter y su tía estuviesen bien, que no había sido nada grave. Peter le agradeció por preguntar y le dijo que le encantaría volver a verlo, pero que preferiría no salir para quedarse cuidándola. Tony aceptó, aunque por dentro estaba algo triste ya que no podría ver al chico como tanto había esperado.

Pasaron como dos semanas en las cuales los dos solo se hablaron por mensajes, por lo visto Peter se había llenado de quehaceres luego del incidente con su tía, ya que no solo trabajaba en una librería, si no que también era fotógrafo para un periódico. Ya que quería colaborar ayudar a su tía para llegar a fin de mes.

Aunque Tony lo extrañaba, le alegraba saber que se estaba empezando a enamorar de una persona tan buena como lo era Peter. El chico, pese a tener ese aspecto punk y rebelde, había demostrado ser un chico dulce, que se preocupaba por los demás y no dudaría en estar ahí para sus seres queridos. Así que Tony tampoco quería insistir con verse, si no que quería que el chico lo buscase cuando este estuviera disponible.

Fue un viernes por la mañana que Tony recibió un mensaje de texto del joven.

“¿Quieres que nos veamos hoy por la tarde?”

Tony, sin dudarlo, respondió.

“Claro ¿tu casa o la mía?”

“Puedes venir a la mía, si quieres”

Tony tocó la puerta del departamento un par de veces y fue recibido por Peter, quien le abrió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

\- Viniste… - murmuró aun rodeándolo con sus brazos.

\- Claro que vine – le respondió Tony besándole el cabello.

Peter se separó del hombre y le tomó de la mano, invitándolo a su hogar.

\- Disculpa el desorden – le dijo de antemano.

Tony miró con atención a su alrededor. El lugar era algo pequeño, pero acogedor. Las paredes tenían pegados algunos posters de bandas o películas. Varios discos y libros llenaban un estante al lado del reproductor de música y la televisión encendía transmitía un concierto en vivo de una banda. Peter le indicó que podía sentarse en el sillón rojo que había contra la pared.

\- ¿Quieres café? ¿Agua? ¿O una cerveza? – le ofreció el chico yendo a la cocina.

\- Un café, eso estaría bien.

Peter lo preparó y se lo dio. Tony lo aceptó y pronto tenía al chico sentado a su lado.

\- Perdona que no te estuve prestando mucha atención estas dos semanas, el trabajo fue una locura. Y también disculpa que me fui tan rápido ese día – murmuró el chico avergonzado – Es que mi tía se sentía muy mal, y si le pasara algo y yo no estuviera allí para ella… me moriría. Te juro que lo haría.

\- No me pidas perdón, fuiste a cuidarla como se debía – respondió el hombre palmeándole la espalda.

El chico sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a Tony.

\- Gracias, por ser siempre tan bueno conmigo…

Tony lo abrazó también y acarició su espalda en círculos.

\- No es nada, Pete. Estaré ahí para ti si es que lo necesitas.

Peter le sonrió y volvió a trepársele encima como esa vez en el auto. Pero no lo besó, si no que se quedó contemplándolo mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

\- Sé que nos conocemos hace relativamente poco, pero… me gustas Tony. Mucho.

\- También me gustas – le respondió el hombre sonriendo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó el joven a modo de desafío.

\- Mucho – le contestó el hombre a la vez que comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Sonrió contra la piel de Peter al sentirlo jadear. Este comenzó a estirar más su cuello para permitirle más y más lugar para besar. Tony comenzó a introducir sus manos bajo la ropa del chico para acariciar su piel y se sobresaltó al oírlo gemir tanto de dolor como de sorpresa cuando le tocó el pecho.

\- A-Au…

Tony lo miró genuinamente preocupado a la vez que levantaba la camiseta de Peter para inspeccionar. Sonrió al ver lo que adornaba aquel par de rosados pezones: dos piercings plateados los atravesaban

– No sabía que tenías de estos – comentó sonriendo interesado a la vez que acariciaba uno de ellos.

\- A-Ah – jadeó el muchacho, haciendo al hombre sonreír – Me los hice hace unos días… aún están sensibles.

\- ¿Te duelen?

\- Un poco… - le confesó mirándolo a los ojos, para luego sonreír levemente – Pero me gusta.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Tony a la vez que se acercaba a acariciarlos con ambos pulgares.

Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una expresión de puro deleite. Sus rizos castaños contrastaban con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. Y, parecería que por instinto, comenzó a restregarse contra la pierna del mayor. Tony pudo notar como con el simple roce, el chico ya estaba necesitando un poco de alivio. Aquella protuberancia en sus jeans rotos no podría ser otra cosa.

\- Vamos a la cama – le dijo con la voz algo ronca.

\- Como ordenes – aceptó el mayor.

Tony lo cargó y Peter enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Segunda puerta, a la derecha – le indicó.

Al abrirla, se encontró con una habitación típica de un chico de la edad de Peter: varios posters, la cama deshecha y la ropa tirada por doquier. Pero no le importó, y dejó al joven sobre las sabanas azules para empezar a besarlo con ganas. Sus manos lo acariciaban con lujuria y poco a poco lo ayudó a desvestirse. Peter pronto le devolvió el favor y sus ropas terminaron en el piso, mezcladas como sus cuerpos.

Ya sin nada que los separase, Tony no pudo evitar apreciar la piel del joven, decorada por los tatuajes. Parecía estar cubierto de arte. Con sus dedos acarició cada trazo y besó uno en especial que decoraba el vientre del chico, para ir subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello y nuevamente comenzar a besarlo y hasta morderlo levemente, dejándole una que otra marca color purpura sobre la pálida piel. Sabía que aquellas no serían permanentes como los tatuajes, pero de igual forma Peter las luciría como si lo fueran.

Peter lo dio vuelta para posarse sobre él y tomar sus labios con ganas, mordiéndoselos incluso y lamiendo su boca sin pudor alguno. Sus ya erectos miembros se rozaban levemente, Tony jadeaba al sentir la cálida y húmeda piel del joven sobre la propia, y más cuando este movía sus caderas de tal manera que se restregara eróticamente sobre su entrepierna, como queriendo tentarlo todavía más.

Se separó para besar el cuello de Tony, y poco a poco ir bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, luego a su estómago y finalmente a su pubis. Sin vergüenza, tomó la erección de Tony con ambas manos para acariciarla suavemente y luego darle una lamida a la cabeza, deleitándose con el bajo gemido que emitió el hombre. Poco a poco comenzó a introducírsela en la boca, tomándose su tiempo para ajustarse al tamaño y separándose para seguir lamiendo semejante falo.

Tony solo se perdía entre el cálido y húmedo placer en el cual se sentía envuelto, y más al sentir el entusiasmo y emoción del chico quien lo recibía con toda la dedicación que podría darle.

No le bastó mucho para sentir que llegaba al final, y le advirtió a Peter, quien solo lo miró a los ojos y se introdujo más de aquella virilidad en la boca. Con solo esa mirada, esa sucia mirada, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Peter dio una última lamida y se separó del falo del hombre, quien no pudo si no tomarlo del mentón para besar aquellos hinchados labios y saborearse en su lengua. No había palabras para agradecerle semejante placer que le había regalado y que aún no terminaba.

El joven se estiró para tomar y alcanzarle el lubricante a Tony, quien lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare?

\- Ya me preparé yo solo – confesó mordiéndose el labio – Antes de que vengas, creía que esto… podría pasar.

Tony le tomó de la mandíbula para darle otro beso Se separó momentáneamente para buscar un condón en su billetera, el cual abrió con los dientes. Peter se mordió el labio inferior al verlo, de verdad quería guardar aquella imagen en su mente para siempre. El mayor preparó su ya cubierta erección con bastante del lubricante, para luego ayudar a Peter a subirse encima suyo. El chico se sentó sobre el con las piernas abiertas para irse introduciendo lentamente, ambos mirando en la misma dirección ya que Peter tenía su espalda contra el pecho de Tony. Peter acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Tony y jadeó al sentirse tan lleno por semejante virilidad.

Tony no pudo evitar tomar la rosada erección del chico en su mano y comenzar a acariciarla. Se deleitó con el placer de Peter, quien se había estirado un poco más arriba, dejando su pecho a la altura del rostro de Tony, y este, sin dudarlo, besó uno de sus pezones, recibiendo un largo gemido como respuesta. No supo si era de dolor o de placer, seguramente de los dos.

Se atrevió incluso a tomarlo con sus dientes suavemente a la vez que subía la velocidad de su mano sobre el miembro del chico. Su mano estaba bastante húmeda, y con ese mismo fluido que emanaba de la cabeza del miembro del chico, acarició y pellizcó aquel pezón que había quedado desatendido, mientras que seguía besando y lamiendo el otro. La punta de su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del mismo y hasta incluso movía el piercing para provocar más a Peter. Los gemidos lastimeros del joven no se hicieron esperar, Peter por sí mismo se empalaba con el miembro de Tony, deleitándose con los múltiples placeres que se le propiciaban.

Fue ahí que Tony volvió a tomar su miembro y lo masturbó con más ganas, queriendo hacer que el chico llegar al clímax cuanto antes.

No bastaron ni dos caricias más y ya su mano había quedado manchada con el orgasmo del joven, quien jadeaba pesadamente y le buscaba la boca para besarlo. Tony lo recibió entre sus brazos, ya algo cansado pero no por eso menos apasionado.

Podía sentir el cálido cuerpo del chico a su lado, y aun mientras lo veía dormido, no podía dejar de admirar y belleza y delinear sus tatuajes con sus dedos, acariciándolos con dulzura. Sí que se encontraba feliz de haberlo encontrado y conocido, quien diría que un chico con ese aspecto podría ser tan dulce en el interior.

Epilogo.

Su relación no había hecho más que avances en el último año. Varias veces Tony solía pasar a recoger a Peter de alguno de sus trabajos para irse a escuchar música a la playa o incluso para volver al bar donde se habían conocido. Ese era su lugar. No podría ser de otra manera.

Obviamente habían tenido que soportar las miradas curiosas de varias personas, pero no por eso ellos habían dudado el uno del otro. Sí que se amaban a su manera. Por lo que Tony estaba increíblemente nervioso cuando el joven le propuso la idea de conocer a su tía.

\- Me da algo de miedo como pueda reaccionar, sabes que no soy lo que una tía esperaría como el novio de su sobrino… - le dijo Tony rodeando su hombro mientras miraba a la playa.

\- No tengas miedo. Ella no es una mujer que juzga por las apariencias, y si ve que estoy feliz contigo, entonces no habrá problema. Yo te amo, Tony. Y eso es lo único que importa ¿Si?

El hombre sonrió y le dio un beso suave al joven, quien le correspondió. Tony tomó su mano y la acaricio con ternura mientras admiraba aquel tatuaje que ambos compartían, una delgada línea roja en sus meñiques que simulaba el hilo rojo del destino que unía a las personas de forma invisible según una antigua leyenda. Peter lo había convencido de que se hiciera uno y bueno ¿Quién podría decirle que no a ese par de hermosos ojos?

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, porque planeaba estar con Peter el resto de su vida.


	3. Día 3: Dorado, rojo y azul

Azul

\- ¿Parker? ¿Por qué no estas dibujando?

El profesor Stark lo miró por sobre sus lentes. Peter bajó la mirada apenado, sus ojos sí que eran muy intensos. La actividad de aquel día era sencilla: todos debían dibujar a su compañero de enfrente y viceversa. Toda la clase ya tenía una pareja para el trabajo, excepto Peter.

\- Ned no vino hoy, y… no hay nadie más con quien lo pueda hacer.

El hombre suspiró y tomó asiento frente al muchacho. Sacó un lápiz azul y tomó su cuaderno.

\- Está bien, lo haré contigo hoy ¿Si?

El muchacho sintió como su rostro se tornaba carmesí.

\- S-Sí…

Peter no podía creerlo ¿Pasar dos horas con el hombre por el cual sentía cosas que jamás había sentido y además encontraba increíblemente atractivo? No podría pedir algo mejor, por poco esto parecería un sueño (Y en especial, un sueño húmedo como los que el joven solía tener y cuyo protagonista casi siempre era su profesor de arte). Pese a la emoción, Peter debía permanecer tranquilo y hacer como que esto no era más que un simple ejercicio. Tomó su lápiz azul y comenzó a imitar el rostro del hombre sobre el papel. Peter se deleitaba con tenerlo tan cerca y poder apreciar las facciones del profesor Stark. Sus pómulos, sus labios, sus ojos, sus pestañas, todo en él era… era hermoso. El hombre era como un cuadro andante y parlante.

Ambos se habían quedado después de la hora mientras terminaban sus dibujos, Peter creaba sombras con su dedo y difuminaba para darle un efecto a su mirada, intentando imitar aquel efecto hechizante.

\- Eh, es agradable dibujarlo ¿sabe? – dijo luego de un rato, intentando sacar conversación - Tiene facciones muy simétricas y-y – pero luego cerró la boca, no podía hacer un cumplido sin sonar como un raro.

\- Tú también, Parker.

Peter se sonrojó ante la inesperada respuesta y la sonrisa del hombre le había dedicado. ¿Le había dicho que su cara era simétrica? Bueno… era lo más cercano a que le dijera un cumplido.

\- G-Gracias, señor Stark.

\- Por favor, es la verdad – respondió Tony mientras lo dibujaba. Al verlo borrar varias veces el hombre lo miró con una ceja arqueada – ¿Cómo vas?

\- Bien, pero es solo que en esta parte-

\- Deja que te ayude…

El hombre dejó su cuaderno para acercarse a Peter y ponerse detrás de él, admiró el dibujo del joven y le apretó el hombro.

\- Sí que tienes talento, te felicito Parker. Pero veo que te trabaste aquí.

Peter se sobresaltó cuando el hombre tomó su lápiz aun estando detrás de él y comenzó a delinear las líneas para terminar aquel sector del dibujo. El joven lo sentía demasiado cerca, justo a un lado de su rostro.

\- Vas trazando así… perfecto. Ahora hazlo tú – le dijo contra su oído, su voz era grave y profunda. Peter sintió un escalofrío.

El joven comenzó a seguir silenciosamente lo que su profesor le había indicado.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Tu cuaderno de dibujo?

Peter volteó y vio al hombre con aquel desordenado cuaderno lleno de hojas y borradores.

\- Oh, sí.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- A-Adelante – accedió el joven con una tímida sonrisa- Aunque no valen la pena.

\- Eso lo veremos – le dijo el profesor tomando el cuaderno y abriéndolo - ¿Qué no valen la pena? Son geniales, muy interesantes – comentó observando uno en particular. Eran partes de cuerpos masculinos en detalle. No es que a Peter le gustase imaginar cómo era el cuerpo de su maestro bajo la ropa y por eso lo dibujaba, claro que no.

\- G-Gracias señor.

\- Noté que sueles dibujar más hombres que mujeres – le dijo con una ceja arqueada.

¿Acaso insinuaba algo?

\- E-Es que se me hace más sencillo, ya sabe, la propia fisionomía de uno – comentó sonriendo un poco.

Tony asintió.

\- Bien, por hoy ya estamos. Mañana seguiremos con otro trabajo. Dame el tuyo así ya lo corrijo.

Peter lo hizo y al instante recibió su calificación: una A.

\- Mi dibujo me lo quedaré, para mostrarlo como ejemplo en mis otras clases.

El joven asintió sonrojado, nunca se imaginó que su profesor querría guardar un dibujo de él. Tony se despidió con una sonrisa, dejando a Peter solo en el aula. Peter se quedó mirando la puerta aun un rato después, y luego volvió a ver aquel dibujo en sombras azuladas el cual acarició con cuidado, deseando poder hacerlo de verdad con su maestro.

Rojo

La semana siguiente la tarea sería un poco distinta: Cada alumno debía dibujar a dos personas en alguna escena y debía utilizarse el color rojo séase en lápiz, pintura, tinta, etc. El profesor Stark se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, perdido en una pila de trabajos que debía corregir.

Peter tomó asiento en su lugar y se puso manos a la obra.

\- ¡Peter!

El adolescente le sonrió a su amigo el cual se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué hay Ned? ¿Ya te curaste?

\- Si, ya reviví como el ave fénix – le respondió su amigo, por lo visto había estado muy enfermo - ¿Cómo te fue la clase pasada?

\- Bien, creo que… demasiado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó su amigo enarcando una ceja.

\- La clase pasada había que hacer un trabajo de a dos, había que dibujar a nuestro compañero. Tu no viniste, así que yo lo tuve que hacer con… elseñorStark - finalizó en un susurro.

Ned le sonrió.

\- ¿EL SEÑOR ST-

\- ¡Shh! – Peter le cubrió la boca, varios de sus compañeros (incluido el profesor) - ¿Acaso quieres exponerme delante de todos? – susurró.

\- Perdón, perdón – le respondió su amigo en el mismo tono – Es que ya sé que estás loco por él.

\- S-Sí. Y es que ¡Ah! No sabes lo hermoso que fue tenerlo a menos de un metro de distancia por dos horas seguidas, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Me alegro por ti Pete – le dijo su amigo comenzando con la tarea - ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez el tipo ahora te vea con ojos diferentes.

\- No seas bobo, Ned… el señor Stark solo me ve como su alumno. Nada más que eso – agregó suspirando pesadamente y dedicándole una última mirada antes de comenzar su trabajo.

Empezó haciendo algunos bocetos pero ninguno le gustaba y nada parecía resultarle. Así que fue a por algo que lo inspirara un poco más y que justamente tenía frente a él. Poco a poco las figuras en su hoja comenzaron a tomar cierta similitud. Un chico delgado, como el, sentado en las piernas de un hombre demasiado parecido a su profesor, ambos besándose. Se sentía un idiota, dibujando su más profundo sueño que obviamente era imposible. Pero eso era lo único que podía hacer al encontrarse enamorado de un imposible.

Trató de que aquellas dos figuras fueran lo más simétricas posibles, pero aun así no estaba conforme con su trabajo. Al finalizar la clase, Peter arrugó aquel dibujo y lo echó a la basura, sin darse cuenta que el profesor no había pasado por alto aquello.

Se estaba por ir rápidamente hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- ¿Adónde se dirige Parker?

Peter volteó sobresaltado al ver a su profesor mirándolo de reojo, con la hoja que el acababa de tirar a la basura en mano.

\- ¿E-Eso es…?

\- Si, noté que lo tiraste a la basura cuando de hecho está muy bien hecho – comentó admirando la obra de Peter – Las proporciones son simétricas, el uso de los claros y oscuros está bien ejecutado y se nota que te fijaste en los detalles. No termino de comprender por qué lo tiraste.

\- No es tan bueno… me da vergüenza, al lado del resto de trabajos es horrible.

\- No digas cosas que no son ciertas – lo regañó – Y tampoco quiero que te compares con los otros y quieras imitarlos, quiero que tú mismo me demuestres tu estilo y personalidad en tus trabajos. Quiero conocerte.

Peter se sonrojó profundamente y asintió, tomando el dibujo que el hombre le entregaba. Estaba aprobado.

\- Gracias, señor Stark.

El hombre le palmeó el hombro suavemente.

\- Te lo mereces. Ve, te veo la semana que viene.

Y fue así que el hombre volvió al aula, Peter sentía como el corazón le latía desbocado y se quedó viendo aquel dibujo melancólicamente.

Si tan solo pudiese hacer eso…

Dorado

Era viernes y el profesor Stark les había pedido la semana pasada que todos trajeran alguna pintura que utilice el color dorado. Varios trajeron obras con carácter religioso, pero Peter se destacó y trajo otra: “El beso” de Gustav Klimt.

Cada uno debía recrear la pintura en una hoja y ese sería su proyecto de final de cuatrimestre. Peter se concentró de lleno, ya que quería que su trabajo fuera increíble. No estuvo muy distraído ya que Ned se quedó toda la hora parloteando con Betty, esos dos estaban a nada de ser novios y Peter lo sabía

El joven no podía negar que aquel trabajo era especialmente difícil, se le complicaba bastante imitarlo a la perfección, además de que también debía utilizar diversas tonalidades de dorado. Varias veces envidiaba a los amantes de aquella pintura, el también quería ser correspondido por el objeto de su deseo.

Horas después, la clase había terminado pero Peter permanecía allí, concentrado en su trabajo.

\- Peter – lo llamó su profesor – La clase terminó y yo todavía no pude ver qué obra trajiste.

El muchacho lo miró nervioso.

\- E-Eh… no importa, ni que fuera tan bueno. A-Además ya debería irme, es tarde y-

Tony se acercó a su escritorio.

\- Sabes, si vas a mentirme al menos fíjate de hacerlo bien.

El joven agachó la mirada

\- Es que… me da algo de vergüenza. Es algo cursi.

\- Tan solo déjame verla y yo te diré si es o no “cursi”.

Se paró tras de él y observó lo que Peter había hecho, sonrió de lado y le palmeó la espalda.

\- Es muy hermosa, de mis favoritas.

\- También es de mis favoritas – le dijo Peter volteándose levemente.

\- Los colores dorados funcionan para mostrar lo bello del amor.

Peter bajó un poco la mirada.

\- Pero el amor no siempre es bello. A veces es… cruel.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – le preguntó el profesor sentándose a su lado. Peter aún mantenía la vista baja.

\- Porque… amar a alguien que no te ama es doloroso. Por eso creo que el amor suele ser cruel.

\- ¿Tú estás enamorado de alguien que no siente lo mismo?

El muchacho se sonrojó profundamente y asintió. Tony chasqueó la lengua.

\- No entiendo como alguien no te correspondería, tan solo… mírate.

El joven sintió un escalofrío cuando Tony le tomó la mano delicadamente.

\- Eres tan lindo, dulce, inteligente, talentoso… tienes todo lo que cualquiera desearía. Al menos eso puedo decir yo, claro.

\- S-Señor Stark… - jadeó el muchacho.

Tony lo tomó del rostro y acarició el mismo con su pulgar, delineando el rostro de Peter.

\- El dibujo que tiraste el otro día me dejó pensando mucho ¿Sabes? Y creo que ahora entiendo todo. De verdad que ya sabes dibujarme muy bien.

\- N-No es lo que… bueno. Si – confesó lleno de vergüenza.

\- ¿Entonces así te sientes por mí?

Peter asintió.

Tony sonrió y no respondió, simplemente se acercó lo suficiente como para besar al más joven. Peter al principio se quedó estático e incrédulo en su lugar, ¡El señor Stark lo estaba besando! Por un momento creyó que todo esto era un sueño, pero el perfume del hombre le recordaba que aquello era la realidad. Poco a poco comenzó a tratar de corresponderle y se aferró al cuerpo de su maestro, sus dedos seguían dorados por la pintura seca. Con sus manos doradas el joven acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, tanteándolo porque aún no podía creer que esto sucediese.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron casi sin aire. Pero le sonrió y Tony le acaricio el rostro una vez, para luego tomarlo delicadamente y acercarse a depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, tal y como en el cuadro de Klimt.

Fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que la vida imitaba al arte.

Un mes después.

Peter se mantiene quieto en su lugar, acostado en aquel sillón azul con nada más en su cuerpo que una fina tela dorada y sus cabellos adornados por una corona de rosas rojas. Tony lo dibujaba con atención y detalle, intentando plasmar aquella bella imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Le sonrió, porque por fin había encontrado a la musa que necesitaba.

\- Me gusta – le dijo Peter atrás de él.

\- Quise captar tu esencia – le respondió Tony rodeándole la cintura y sentándolo en sus piernas. Comenzó a besar su hombro y espalda, sintiendo al muchacho estremecerse bajo su tacto – ¿Qué me dices ahora si probamos con uno al desnudo?

Peter dejó caer la tela que envolvía su cuerpo para develar la tersa piel que su amante tanto adoraba besar, tocar y pintar. Antes de posar, primero quería sentir las manos del artista sobre su cuerpo.

Esperaba inspirarlo.


	4. Día 4: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack) por betear este capitulo!

\- May, te juro que yo puedo encargarme.

\- ¿Está usted seguro? Es que… Dios. Me parte el alma verlo así, mi pobre Peter – dijo acariciando sus cabellos, el joven permanecía dormido y cubierto por varias sabanas – O sea, no me iré por más de dos días, pero igual no quiero dejarlo así.

En los últimos dos días, el adolescente había desarrollado lo que en un principio parecía un simple resfriado. Pero poco a poco fue desarrollando en una terrible gripe con fiebres y escalofríos. Y es que como no preocuparse al verlo así de débil y enfermo, Peter aun le parecía un pequeño al cual ella debía proteger y cuidar.

\- Segurísimo. Yo puedo encargarme de él, no es problema – le aseguró Tony - Lo conozco y el no querría que te pierdas la boda de tu prima.

La mujer terminó accediendo al favor que Tony le hacía, no sin antes dejarle una eterna lista de indicaciones al que ahora sería el enfermero de su sobrino por un fin de semana. Le dijo que medicamentos podía y no tomar, que comidas debería evitar, etc.

Tony aceptó sin dudas. Peter era ahora su protegido y no podía no ayudarlo cuando este lo necesitaba. Si, el joven podría tener la fuerza de mil hombres pero eso no le impedía estar enfermo de vez en cuando. May partió al aeropuerto por la mañana, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Peter y un abrazo a Tony, quien se sorprendió por el afecto de la mujer.

Una vez solos, el hombre salió a comprar varias cosas que creyó que a Peter le gustarían, como comida chatarra y videojuegos. Al volver, se lo encontró tal y como lo dejó: cubierto con varias frazadas en su cama.

\- Nada de Spider-Man por este fin de semana ¿De acuerdo?

Peter asintió pesadamente, ya que pese a sus responsabilidades no podía siquiera ponerse en pie, y menos enfrentarse a todos los maleantes que allí fuera lo atacarían.

Pero el joven no se aburría, estaba cómodo con Tony, quién continuamente le llevaba uno que otro chocolate caliente, o poniéndole alguna película que le gustase. Ya estaban por la mitad de “El imperio contraataca” cuando el joven comenzó a temblar de frio.

\- Pete ¿Quieres que le suba a la calefacción?

\- S-Si… p-por favor – le dijo tiritando.

El hombre instantáneamente lo hizo y también puso otra frazada para el muchacho, quien lo recibió con una adorable sonrisa.

\- ¿Te traigo algo de comer o beber?

\- ¿Me trae Doritos? – le pidió tímidamente.

Tony suspiró.

\- Tu tía me dijo que no te de comida chatarra pero… por ti haré la excepción.

El hombre fue a por la bolsa de Doritos y unas cuantas latas de Dr. Pepper, ya que debían beber algo también ¿no?

\- Gracias por estar aquí – le dijo el muchacho luego de un largo rato viendo aquella película en silencio.

Tony posó su mano sobre el hombro de Peter y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, lo que sea que necesites solo me lo tienes que pedir.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí.

Tony se quedó mirando a Peter por un momento, con su cabello castaño revuelto y aquellos grandes y dulces ojos los cuales le parecían los más hermosos que alguna vez vio. De repente notó como Peter se estaba inclinando hacia él, por un momento creyó que el muchacho le estaba buscando la boca y se emocionó. Pero cuando Peter se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a temblar, Tony se preocupó

\- ¿Pete? ¿Qué pasa?

\- M-Me siento mal, señor Stark.

Tony lo acostó delicadamente en la cama para tapar a Peter con otra sabana que encontró en una silla. Posó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho y la sintió hirviendo, así que fue por el termómetro.

\- Abre la boca – le pidió.

Peter, sonrojado, lo hizo.

El mayor le puso el termómetro entre los labios y, luego de un par de minutos, se fijó en la temperatura. Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

\- ¿M-Muy alto? – preguntó Peter con voz cansada y somnolienta, sus ojos reflejaban lo mal que se sentía.

\- Pues estas con una fiebre que casi me asusta, así que te quedas en cama hasta nuevo aviso ¿de acuerdo? Yo te traigo todo lo que llegues a necesitar – le prometió Tony acariciando esos hermosos rizos despeinados, los cuales eran demasiado suaves. El hombre no podía evitar sentir unas inmensas ganas de protegerlo. La cara del muchacho sonrojada por la fiebre y sus ojos entrecerrados lo hacían ver demasiado adorable, tan pequeño y vulnerable así.

Lo dejó descansar un rato y fue a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua para que Peter pudiese tomar su medicina. Al llevárselo, por poco se le cayó de las manos al encontrarse a su “paciente” destapado e intentando sacarse la camiseta.

\- ¿Qué haces? Debes taparte – le regañó Tony subiéndole la sabana y tomándole de los brazos para que no se quite la ropa.

\- T-Tengo calor – jadeó el chico débilmente a la vez que trataba de desvestirse otra vez.

\- Deja que vaya a bajarle un poco a la calefacción entonces, ¿si? – le ofreció Tony sin mirarlo, esperaba que el sonrojo en su rostro no fuese evidente - Pero cúbrete de todas formas, por amor de Dios.

Tony se distrajo por un momento bajándole al termostato, pero al darse vuelta no podía creer lo que veía: Peter casi desnudo, utilizando solo sus pantalones de Hello Kitty, aquellos que el mismo le había regalado. Con el rostro rojo por la fiebre, su pecho subía y bajaba ante cada jadeo.

\- T-Tengo sed.

Tony tomó el vaso de agua que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz, el cual casi se le caía por el temblor de su mano. Se lo extendió a Peter junto con su medicina y este la bebió. Tony le acarició la espalda sin poder contenerse, ya que quería reconfortarlo. Estaba por levantarse e irse pero Peter le tomó del brazo. El chico sí que era fuerte aun en la enfermedad, su aspecto frágil era engañoso.

\- Pete…

Tony sintió como el muchacho lo tiraba del brazo y lo acostaba a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- No se vaya, por favor. M-Me siento mal y no quiero estar solo.

La angustia en su mirada le partió el alma. El muchacho le estaba suplicando que se quedase con él y Tony no podía negarse, no cuando el joven lo miraba de esa manera, no cuando pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y le miraba con los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre. Tony tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar y asintió lentamente.

Peter se acurrucó en su pecho y Tony lo dejó estar, apenas permitiéndose rodear su espalda con un brazo. Este chico sería su perdición, de verdad que sí. Su amor por el crecía a cada segundo, y al tenerlo a su lado y aferrado a su cuerpo se daba cuenta que no quería a nadie más que no fuera él. No era lo correcto, todo lo contrario, pero a veces uno reemplazaba a la razón por el corazón y eso es algo que sucedía sin desearlo.

\- ¿Señor Stark?

Tony bajó la vista para verlo. Se encontró con una mirada de pura devoción, Peter se inclinó más cerca de él mientras cerraba los ojos. Tony quería recibir aquel beso, en serio que sí.

Pero no debía.

No era lo correcto en esta situación. No cuando el chico estaba seguramente alucinando por la fiebre. Así que simplemente le acarició el cabello una vez más y lo acostó suavemente en la cama, viéndolo quedarse dormido y admirando su inocente rostro, sus rosados labios, sus pestañas y aquellos rizos rebeldes que le cubrían la frente. No podía creer que se estaba enamorando de un joven que apenas comenzaba a ser hombre. Si, Peter era maduro para su edad y todo lo que eso implicaba, pero aun así Tony se sentía culpable de sus sentimientos de sus anhelos y deseos.

Pero pese a todo, cuidaría de Peter. Porque lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie.

El domingo por la mañana, Peter se encontraba mejor. Ya comenzaba a recuperar el color y no temblaba de frio tan desesperadamente como antes. Tony se encontraba feliz por él, ya que por fin se estaba curando. Pero… no podía negar que también se sentía algo triste, porque aquella noche May volvería y él tendría que irse y dejar a Peter.

Aun así, los dos aprovecharon la tarde al máximo, jugando videojuegos y comiendo hasta reventar. De vez en cuando Tony se le quedaba mirando más de la cuenta, quería abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, pero al no poder hacerlo al menos se conformaba con llenarlo de todas las cosas que le gustasen.

\- Te voy a ganar, ya vas a ver.

\- No si yo hago esto primero – le respondió el muchacho tocando varios botones a la vez y haciendo un movimiento especial el cual terminó derrotando al personaje de Tony.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente mientras aplaudía un par de veces y le extendía la mano al muchacho.

\- Buen juego, muchacho.

Peter le correspondió al apretón.

\- Igualmente, señor.

Ambos se quedaron tomados de la mano durante unos cuantos momentos más, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el videojuego había vuelto a empezar ya que los dos solo podían pensar en la mirada del otro. Como hipnotizados. Peter estaba por decir algo pero al separar sus labios, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

\- ¡Peter!

El muchacho se dio la vuelta algo avergonzado, como si lo acabasen de descubrir haciendo algo indebido. Pero al ver de quien se trataba, se puso de pie para ir corriendo a envolver a su tía en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue May?

\- Bien, muy bien. Rose te envía saludos – le dijo ella acariciándole el cabello y tomándolo del rostro - ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya te curaste? No le causaste problemas al señor Stark ¿verdad?

\- Todo está bien, el chico ya se curó y no te preocupes, se portó muy bien – le dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole a Peter cariñosamente. Éste bajó el rostro sonrojado pero aun así con una pequeña mueca reprimida que asomaba una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Tony, de verdad – le dijo ella - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Peter me dijo que te gustan las hamburguesas y creo que podría hacer unas.

\- No te preocupes May, ya creo que estuve mucho tiempo aquí y vas a querer descansar. Además Pepper me estuvo llamando como diez veces por algo de un acuerdo.

\- Oh, está bien. Peter ¿Puedes ir a abrirle a Tony mientras voy preparando la cena?

El muchacho asintió y tomó las llaves, cubriéndose con una bata que tenía en casa. Al bajar en el ascensor, se miraron algo tímidamente, ninguno de los dos se animaba a mencionar lo que casi había pasado recién.

Ambos se encontraban ya en la puerta, un breve silencio surgió entre ellos. Las despedidas eran difíciles.

\- Bueno, creo que este es el adiós.

\- Hasta pronto, no seas tan dramático – lo corrigió Tony en broma – Sabes que te seguiré viendo.

Peter rio y levantó la vista.

\- Gracias por cuidarme, de verdad.

\- Haría lo que fuera por ti, niño araña - le dijo Tony revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

No se esperaba que Peter le diera un abrazo. Pero igual le correspondió.

\- ¿Tanto me vas a extrañar?

\- Si…

\- Ay, Pete.

El joven se separó brevemente. Le sonrió a Tony, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente. El chico era capaz de estas cosas.

\- No se lo agradecí debidamente.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo…

\- Pero yo quiero.

Peter se puso de puntas de pie y se colgó del cuello del hombre para por fin darle un beso en los labios. Fue algo breve pero cargado de emoción, Tony apenas podía procesar lo que sucedía.

Peter se despidió agitando su mano y entrando de nuevo al edificio, Tony aún se mantenía estático en su lugar. Pero una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, y cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba la boca.

Sus labios eran cálidos.

\- Espero que no me hayas contagiado – musitó Tony luego de unos momentos, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El chico se rio. Tony suspiró mientras la puerta se cerraba y él se quedaba ahí, sintiendo al fin y después de muchos años, esas malditas mariposas haciendo de las suyas en todo su ser, maréandolo con su invisible pero poderosa danza en lo que él trataba de recomponerse.

Total, si se enfermaba, estaría en condiciones de pedir que le pagaran el favor, ¿o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, planeo hacerle una continuación a esta historia pero eso queda para kinktober :) wait 4 it


	5. Día 5: Fix-it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia sucede luego de ENDGAME pero le cambie el final porque no lo acepto todavia jsjsjs

\- Así que… ahora vive aquí – comentó Peter viendo la humilde casa junto al lago.

Sí que era agradable, y rustica. Un lindo hogar que por poco parecería sacada de un cuadro.

\- No es tan lujosa, pero está bien ¿No crees?

\- ¡Es hermosa! – le respondió el chico mientras la admiraba.

\- Ahora solo te falta conocerla por dentro. Ven – le indicó Tony dándole una rápida palmadita en la espalda.

Tony comenzó a mostrarle la casa a Peter en detalle, todos los cuartos y cuando llegaron a la cocina, el hombre le ofreció una bebida.

\- ¿Coca-Cola? ¿Café? ¿Agua?

\- Lo que sea está bien.

Mientras el hombre le preparaba un rápido café, Peter notó una foto en uno de los estantes. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que eran él y el señor Stark, cuando le dio su diploma de la pasantía hace cinco años. Peter sonrió emocionado y se sonrojó, todos estos años Tony había guardado esta foto con él.

\- Aún recuerdo ese día, sí que te merecías esa pasantía.

Peter volteó a verlo con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿U-Usted guardó la foto?

\- Pues claro, creía que nunca más te volvería a ver y quería recordarte como salías en esa foto: sonriendo – Tony se acercó al muchacho – Pete… no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Inesperadamente lo envolvió en un abrazo, ya iban dos (si contaba esa vez en el campo de batalla, antes de… de lo del beso). Peter le correspondió tímidamente, pero aun así aferrándose a la espalda de su mentor como si la vida le fuera en ello. Al verse a los ojos, Peter se quedó sin palabras. El hombre ya tenía más de cincuenta pero seguía manteniendo su atractivo, con su cabello ahora más claro y aspecto más maduro. Cuando pensaba que iba a poder formular alguna oración, se quedó perplejo al encontrarse con una pequeña niña de unos cinco años que los miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Peter se separó del hombre como si este fuera algo prohibido.

La niña al verlo comenzó a saltar y se acercó emocionado, confundiendo a Peter.

\- ¡Spider-Man!

Peter la miró enarcando una ceja, pero Tony la tomó en brazos y sonrió.

\- Peter, te presento a Morgan, es tu fan número.

\- ¿A-Ah sí?

\- Claro ¿No es así Maguna?

\- ¡Si! – fue ahí que la niña volteó a ver a Peter - Papá te extrañó mucho.

\- Para que negarlo – respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue ahí que Peter comprendió todo. Tony y Pepper estaban casados, no debería sorprenderse de que hayan tenido una hija. Dios, es que la pequeña era la viva imagen de Tony ahora que la veía bien, mismo color de ojos y cabello. El chico casi se quedó en shock, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Parecía que el hombre y la niña se dieron cuenta porque comenzaron a llamarlo por su nombre, y Peter tuvo que sonreír algo forzosamente.

\- S-Si… hice una que otra hazaña hace algunos años.

\- ¡Peter!

Pepper entró a la cocina y lo saludó con un abrazo, algo que Peter no se esperaba.

\- No creía que vendrías, me alegra tanto verte después de… bueno. Ya sabes todo lo que pasó, tú estabas ahí.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – comentó Tony apuntándose a una de las cicatrices que le había cuando casi pierde la vida a manos del Titán loco.

\- Menos mal que fue Carol quien chasqueó los dedos, quien sabe que te hubiera pasado si lo hacías.

\- Mejor no pensemos en eso. Es un mal recuerdo – le respondió su esposo haciendo un gesto con la mano, para luego darle a Morgan en brazos y dirigirse a su invitado - Pete ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el lago? Te aseguro que te encantará.

\- S-Sí, claro – aceptó tímidamente el muchacho. Saludó de nuevo a la mujer y a la niña y siguió a Tony hacia afuera.

Ambos salieron a caminar por una hora en completo silencio, codo a codo y con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Tony fue quien rompió el silencio primero.

\- Oí que Loki regresó de alguna manera.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, cosas mágicas y viajes en el tiempo. Ni me lo preguntes.

\- Me alegro por el señor Odinson – respondió el muchacho sonriendo, sabía que aquellos dioses se amaban de forma muy profunda y ahora reinarían Asgard en conjunto.

\- Y Steve y Bucky también están juntos otra vez. Aun luego de cinco años parece que no pudo olvidarlo. Tampoco me sorprende, uno no se enfrenta la ley por un simple “amigo”. Pero bueno, olvidemos todo lo que pasó en Alemania, si te soy sincero… estoy feliz por él. La boda va a ser el año que viene. Te aviso para que tengas tiempo de conseguir un traje.

\- Gracias por avisarme desde ahora – respondió el chico ahogando una pequeña risa.

Una pausa algo larga, ambos miraban el lago. Peter volteó de lado y vio por la ventana a Pepper peinando a Morgan, ambas le sonrieron amablemente. Peter sonrió a medias, le costaba hacerlo frente a la prueba viva de que Tony (el hombre que amaba) tenía ahora una familia la cual era su prioridad y la pequeña niña era fruto de aquella unión con Pepper.

¿Pero que esperaba? Habían pasado cinco años, y sabía que Tony no sentía nada por él, de seguro ni siquiera le atraían los hombres. Nunca se fijaría en un muchacho patético como él.

Y en ese momento no había necesidad de hablar mientras ambos admiraban el paisaje, pero Peter era muy conocido por tener siempre algo para decir

\- Se parece a usted.

Tony le sonrió.

\- Ella te admira mucho.

Peter enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, todas las noches antes de dormir me pide que le cuente tus aventuras, como esa vez que salvaste un tren que se iba a caer por las vías, o como cuando me salvaste la vida como unas dos o tres veces. También de esa vez que te regalaron un churro. Incluso me pidió que le haga un traje como el tuyo para poder treparse por las paredes, pero le dije que no hasta que sean sus dulces dieciséis – le dijo con una risa – Ella de verdad quiere ser como tú.

\- Es broma ¿No?

\- Yo no bromeo niño, al menos no con estas cosas – agregó para luego desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos - Cuando creía que nunca te volvería a ver, al menos quería mantener viva tu memoria. Esperaba que Morgan le contara de ti a sus hijos, y sus hijos a sus hijos, y así como yo hice con ella. Quería que te recordaran como un héroe – fue ahí que Tony volteó a verlo nuevamente - Porque lo eres.

Peter se encontró con un par de intensos ojos color whisky, y el mismo no pudo evitar que los suyos se humedecieran levemente. Tony llevó una mano al rostro del chico para limpiarle delicadamente una lágrima que iba cayendo por su mejilla y acariciarla con cuidado, como viendo si no estaba incomodando a Peter.

\- Pete…

No hacía falta decir más nada, ambos se abrazaron efusivamente. Tanto tiempo habían necesitado hacer esto. Ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos otra vez, Peter dejaba caer sus lágrimas que tanto se había guardado. Todo lo que Tony le había dicho era perfecto, y eso lo emocionó.

\- P-Perdón… perdón por haberlo besado, perdón enserio señor Stark. Y-Yo sé que usted está casado con Pepper p-pero es que usted me abrazó y-yo yo no sabía qué hacer y-

\- Peter…

Otra pausa breve, y luego de un suspiro, confesó lo que tanto se había guardado por años.

\- Lo quiero…

Tony se quedó mirándolo un rato largo, parecía hipnotizado por los ojos de Peter. El joven bajó la vista avergonzado y separó lentamente, Tony no lo detuvo.

\- De verdad lo siento. Nunca… nunca más lo volveré a molestar. E-Espero que sea feliz con su familia, señor – le dijo el chico entre sollozos para luego irse corriendo

Peter no sabía muy bien adónde iba, solo quería alejarse para poder llorar en paz y dejar de ser un estorbo para el hombre el cual amaba más que a nada. Era un pobre adolescente idiota, enamorado de un hombre casado y con una hija.

Debía dejar de fantasear y crecer de una vez por todas.

Tony se lo queda mirandolo, una parte de él quería ir a buscarlo, pero la otra sabía lo que eso implicaba, y no quería abandonar a su familia. No luego de tanto sacrificio, no luego de todo por lo que había pasado.

\- Tony.

El hombre volteó y se encontró con Pepper, quien se acercaba caminando a él. Ella lo miraba triste, pero con una leve sonrisa melancólica. Como si comprendiese a la perfección como se sentía.

\- Vé con él.

\- ¿Pep… que…?

La mujer le extendió algo y Tony lo tomó: era la foto que tenía con Peter. Volvió a mirar a Pepper.

\- Tony, por favor. Solo hazlo – le dijo ella firmemente – Se lo que sientes por él. Siempre lo hice y creía que tal vez en estos cinco años podrías haberme llegado a amar como amabas a Peter, pero estaba equivocada. Créeme, lo supe desde el día que nos casamos, y en estos cinco años yo siempre te encontré mirando esa fotografía, anhelando estar con Peter otra vez. Pero no te esto recriminando nada. Te amo, porque después de ser mi esposo, eres mi mejor amigo, y quiero que seas feliz. Yo lo entiendo, Morgan lo hará también, porque ella también te ama. Ve a buscar a Peter, ve y dile todo lo que te guardaste en estos cinco años.

Tony la abrazó y besó en la mejilla rápidamente.

\- Eres la mejor, Pep.

Ella simplemente le sonrió, viendo al hombre correr a por Peter.

Lo busco y busco hasta que ya estaba atardeciendo, por fin lo encontró sentado junto a un roble que daba al lago, la suave brisa movía sus rizos y acariciaba su piel. Por lo visto sintió su presencia ya que volteó rápidamente, a Tony le partió el alma verlo con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

\- Pete, quiero que hablemos. Y antes que lo preguntes: No, no estoy enojado por lo del beso.

\- ¿D-De verdad?

\- No. De hecho…. Todo lo contrario.

Tony tomó asiento junto a Peter en aquella banca frente al lago, entrelazando su mano con la del chico. Este lo miró perplejo y hasta sonrojado, un brillo curioso en su mirada.

\- Creía que no volvería a verte nunca más, por eso creo que me refugié en mi mejor amiga y creí que eso era amor, pero me di cuenta que en estos cinco años solo intente esconderme de todo lo que paso, enterrar mis sentimientos y tratar de tener algo que en realidad solo deseaba tener contigo.

\- Señor Stark…

\- Llámame Tony – este lo abrazó nuevamente, sin intención de dejarlo ir.

\- D-De acuerdo… Tony.

El chico no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, todo parecía estar sacado de sus más imposibles sueños. Poco a poco su respiración se estabilizó y se aferró a la espalda de Tony. Aspiró su perfume y sintió su calor, tantas veces había imaginado algo así.

\- Peter – susurró el hombre luego de un momento – Te amo, no sabes cuánto. Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste con ese beso.

\- ¿D-De verdad? – preguntó el chico estupefacto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas de un suave tono rosado.

Tony asintió con una mirada tierna.

\- De verdad. Por eso… ¿Me dejas devolverte el gesto?

Peter asintió tímidamente, y cerró los ojos emocionado. Sintió como los labios de Tony se posaban sobre los suyos, ligeramente como tanteando el terreno. Peter, a pesar de tener nula experiencia, intento corresponderle levemente. Abrió un poco más su boca y se dejó tomar por la del hombre. Todo era tan hermoso: el lago, el atardecer, y aquel beso que no podría olvidar jamás.

Tony volvió a envolverlo en un abrazo efusivo y Peter le correspondió.

\- Nunca, pero nunca más, vuelvas a irte ¿Si?

\- Nunca – le prometió el chico juntando su frente con la del mayor y sonriéndole tiernamente.

Sabían que nada a partir de ahora sería fácil, la gente los juzgaría y criticaría hasta el hartazgo. Tony esperaba que Morgan (a su muy corta edad) lo comprendiera.

Ahora solo le importaba una cosa, y esa era poder tener a Peter devuelta a su lado, para poder amarlo como se debe.

Por fin… todo se había arreglado.


	6. Día 6: Lazos familiares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff, por fin termine esta historia. Les pido perdón por tardar tanto en publicarla, no les miento, le puse mucha dedicación porque quería que sea muy buena. Y me terminó quedando demasiada larga jajaja. Básicamente es un AU de la Cenicienta, peeero con algunos roles cambiados. Yo lo llamaría una reinterpretación del cuento, ya van a ver por qué.

I

El joven barría tranquilamente la cocina, no es que fuera algo extraño para él. Todos los días lo hacía. Eso, y cocinar y limpiar, y lavar, y así. Puede ser que esto lo cansara, pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a distraerse de su triste realidad.

Si… al menos eso le ayudaba.

Su tranquila mañana se vio arruinada ante la llegada de un joven rubio de ojos claros, el cual se sentó en la mesa a leer un libro sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Peter.

\- Creí que el desayuno estaría listo.

El joven de cabellos castaños suspiró pesadamente y dejó la escoba de lado para ponerse a preparar el maldito desayuno que su hermanastro le exigía.

\- ¿Sabes Harley? Tú mismo podrías hacerlo.

\- ¿Para qué? Si ya tú lo haces por mí. Eres el único que sabe cocinar aquí, además de padre, claro. Pero él está ocupado trabajando, y Morgan apenas tiene cinco años ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué queme la casa acaso?

Peter lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba harto de aquellas actitudes que Harley tenia hacia él siempre desde el día que se conocieron. La pequeña Morgan se acercó a ellos poco después, su cabello despeinado y camisón delataban que estaba recién despierta. La niña traía su peluche favorito arrastrando por el piso.

\- Tengo hambre.

Peter suspiró y también le preparó algo rápidamente. Al acercarse a darle el plato a su hermanastra más joven, Harley se le rio jocosamente.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la cara?

Peter se pasó una mano por la mejilla y al verla notó que estaba sucia.

\- Es ceniza, dormí junto a la chimenea porque hace demasiado frio en el sótano. Ya sabes, duermo ahí desde que te adueñaste de mi habitación.

\- Oh, pobrecito Peter – se burló el muchacho – O debo decir ¿Ceniciento?

\- ¡Ceniciento! – se burló la pequeña niña junto a su hermano, y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Peter se volteó a terminar de prepararse el mismo su desayuno, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de humillaciones diarias. Pero notó que las risas cesaron cuando una presencia entro en la cocina, no tuvo que verlo para saber quién era.

\- ¡Padre!

\- Niños – Lord Stark se acercó a saludar con un beso en las cabezas a cada uno de sus hijos, pero a Peter simplemente le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas ladinas – Peter, buenos días.

\- Buenos días – respondió el joven cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada.

\- Padre ¿Te has enterado de las noticias?

\- ¿Noticias?

Harley le extendió un pergamino sellado con cera, y el hombre lo tomó solemnemente.

\- Me lo entregó uno de los Heraldos hace un rato, por lo visto es un mensaje del rey Adrian.

\- Debe ser importante, entonces – musitó el hombre.

\- ¡Abrelo padre! – le exigió su pequeña hija emocionada.

Lord Stark lo desenrrolló.

\- Es una invitación – les anunció – “El día de hoy, se les informa a los que reciban esta invitación que estarán invitados al baile real que tomará lugar en el palacio dentro tres días”

\- ¡Un baile! – exclamaron los dos hermanos.

\- “En dicho baile, de acuerdo a una antigua tradición, la princesa deberá elegir un esposo. Se declara que cada caballero en el reino, ya sea noble o pleyebyo, está invitado a asistir.”

La pequeña Morgan comenzó a saltar emocionada, ya que nunca había conocido el castillo y se moría por ir a aquel baile en sus mejores galas. Su hermano mayor por otro lado sonreía victorioso, ya que veía esto como una oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de la princesa.

Peter oía todo mientras seguía preparándose su desayuno. No se le pasó por alto aquella clausula en la invitación, la cual declaraba que cualquier caballero en el reino estaba invitado a asistir sin importar su linaje. Y eso… incluía a Peter. El muchacho se emocionó internamente, no había ido a un baile desde hacía mucho tiempo, y extrañaba salir de aquella casa en la cual permanecía encerrado todo el día.

\- Bien, me alegra que estén emocionados por el baile, pero aún falta mucho para ese día y ustedes tienen cosas que hacer – les anunció el patriarca de la familia - Harley, vístete. Tienes clases de piano a las doce. Y Morgan, ve a practicar lectura con tu institutriz. El día está corriendo.

\- Voy – respondió la niña obedientemente.

Tony se le quedó viendo a su hijo, y el rubio se levantó con aquel aire altanero que lo caracterizaba.

\- Iré, pero no entiendo cómo puedes soportar estar más de dos minutos compartiendo habitación con este mugros-

\- Harley – le dijo el hombre con su mirada severa - ¿Sabes qué? Olvida las clases de piano, hoy te toca limpiar los baños.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Ya sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas. Ahora apúrate, o te obligo a dormir en el jardín.

El muchacho bajó la vista arrepentido.

\- Y-Ya mismo iré, padre.

\- Así me gusta – finalizó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Una vez solos, Peter suspiró pesadamente.

\- Lamento que Harley te haya tratado mal, no oigas las estupideces que dice – se disculpó el hombre, y parecía que hablaba en serio.

\- Al menos lo puso en su lugar por una vez – musitó el muchacho encogiéndose de un hombro.

No se esperaba que su padrastro lo tomase del mentón para hacerlo levantar la vista. Con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo le limpió la ceniza que le manchaba el rostro, pero el muchacho se alejó sutilmente.

\- ¿Volviste a dormir junto a la chimenea?

\- Era eso o, morir de frio en el ático.

\- Sabes que puedo mandar a Harley a dormir con Morgan y devolverte tu habitación ¿no?

\- No es necesario, estoy bien allí – mintió el chico. Primero su orgullo, luego su integridad – De hecho es más fresco ¿Sabe? Todos esos agujeros en el techo ventilan bastante y-

\- No tienes por qué fingir fortaleza frente a mí, lo sabes.

Peter se le quedó mirando con la vista baja y en silencio.

\- Sé que estás pensando en algo y no me lo quieres decir, eres demasiado transparente.

El muchacho suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Odiaba ser tan expresivo a veces.

\- En tres días es el baile…

\- Si, de hecho – le respondió el hombre dudando levemente.

\- Quiero ir – le dijo Peter mirándolo a los ojos.

El hombre pareció meditarlo un momento, hasta que le respondió.

\- No.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- Porque no.

\- ¡Eso no es una respuesta! ¿Por qué… por qué es usted así?

\- ¿Así como, Peter? – siseó el hombre apretando los dientes.

\- ¡Así de cruel! ¿Por qué no me deja salir y ver a mis amigos? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?

\- ¿Cruel? ¿Tú crees que yo soy cruel? La vida es cruel, tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que yo tuve que vivir, de todo lo que yo he sacrificado por esta familia, por tener comida todas las noches en la mesa. Puede ser que ahora no lo entiendas, pero te estoy protegiendo y educando. La libertad requiere responsabilidad.

\- ¿Libertad? ¿A esto le llama libertad?

\- Si, lo es. Aunque aún eres muy joven como para darte cuenta. Además ¿Para qué querrías ir al baile? ¿Para conocer a la princesa Elizabeth? Oh Pete – y fue ahí que su padrastro volvió a tomarlo del mentón – Ella nunca se fijaría en ti. Y créeme, deberías estar agradecido. Es una princesa, de seguro solo es una mocosa mimada e insoportable – le dijo con una mueca de disgusto – Tampoco me sorprendería, viendo quien es su padre.

\- ¿Mimada e insoportable? ¿Como su querido hijo Harley? – le escupió Peter.

Tony lo soltó con violencia.

\- Que te quede claro que no vas a ir a ese baile ¿Por qué mejor no limpias la casa como un buen chico?

\- Si lo hago ¿Me dejará ir?

El hombre le dio la espalda.

\- Lo veremos.

Y así sin más, se fue a su oficina ya que debía hablar con su socio sobre un nuevo proyecto. Peter se le quedó mirando con odio. Y culpa, mucha culpa.

Porque a pesar de todo, no podía negar que sentía cosas por ese hombre el cual debería de ser como su padre. A veces sentía que lo odiaba, porque lo dejaba a merced de sus pequeños monstruos Harley y Morgan, aunque la pequeña no era el problema. Solo un poco caprichosa, pero no tan cruel como su hermano el cual Peter de verdad ya ni aguantaba. Y como siempre era tan estricto, mandándolo a limpiar la casa día y noche como un sirviente, cuando el mismo era casi más noble que ellos tres.

Y es que hace un año conocía a esa peculiar familia, cuando su madre aún seguía con vida…

\- ¡Ya están aquí! – le gritó la mujer desde el piso el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Ya voy, madre! – respondió el muchacho sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

Aquel carruaje majestuoso bajó un pequeño hombre el cual abrió la puerta y dejó salir a los que serían su nueva familia. Su madre le había confesado hace una semana que ella había conocido a un Lord por parte de una amiga de confianza, y había caído completamente enamorada ante él. Pero antes de siquiera presentárselo, le había pedido a Peter su opinión respecto al tema. Obviamente el joven mostro la mejor actitud, ya que su madre llevaba viuda desde hacía al menos diez años, y comenzar una nueva relación seria lo mejor para ella. Además tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear: belleza, riqueza y elegancia. Peter sabía que su madre era una viuda codiciada, y le intrigaba saber en qué tipo de hombre se habría fijado ella.

De aquel carruaje primero salió una pequeña niña la cual portaba un vestido rosa y lleno de volados. Luego, un joven apenas más joven que Peter, debía tener unos catorce años. Su cabello era rubio en contraste con el de su hermana. Supuso que tal vez este lo había heredado de su madre (ya que su madre le había dicho que el padre tenía cabello oscuro), la cual también había fallecido según lo que le había contado Mary a Peter. Si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Virginia.

Y luego, él.

Un hombre adulto que debía estar en sus cuarentas. Cabello oscuro al igual que sus ropas. Peter se le quedó mirando demasiado tiempo desde la ventana, aquel misterioso hombre era demasiado atractivo. Y es que Peter nunca se había sentido así por nadie, aquel señor parecía estar hechizándolo con su aura oscura y misteriosa.

Bajó las escaleras a la carrera ante los continuos gritos de su madre, la cual le exigía que bajase a recibir a los invitados. Mary Parker se arregló su peinado y vestido, por lo visto quería verse bien para su prometido y futuros hijastros.

\- Sé amable ¿sí?

\- Sí – le prometió el muchacho a la mujer.

\- Oh, Pete – le dijo ella sonriendo – Veras que los Stark son encantadores, ahora vas a tener un hermano y una hermanita a los cuales cuidar. Y espero que Anthony y tú se lleven de maravilla. No tienes idea de lo amable y carismático que es. Todo un caballero.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Tan solo espera a conocerlo – le respondió ella emocionada.

Apenas la familia de tres entró al lugar, Peter los saludó con una leve reverencia.

\- Es un honor, mi nombre es Peter Parker.

La pequeña niña lo saludó con su mano, el joven rubio lo miró enarcando una ceja y asintiendo a secas. Pero el hombre le extendió la mano y ambos se la tomaron, por poco Peter sintió una corriente eléctrica.

\- Mary, nunca me dijiste que tenías un hijo tan hermoso – murmuró el hombre viendo a Peter a los ojos.

—Oh, me ruborizas —respondió la hermosa y noble dama—. Peter es mi único hijo y yo espero que lo trates como tal.

El hombre miró al joven, quien apenado, bajó la mirada al sentir la insistencia en la atención del otro. Por supuesto que no debería haberse emocionado como lo hizo ante aquella mirada y tacto, pero es que en su corta vida nunca se había sentido así de atraído por otra persona. Y menos por un hombre, si es que aquello le sonaba casi como a un disparate.

Y pensar que este hombre se casaría pronto con su madre…

Poco después de la boda fue que las cosas comenzaron a empeorar de forma drástica. Conforme pasaron los días, Peter vio que como aquella extraña enfermedad consumía a su madre de poco en poco, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquello desembocara en el peor miedo de un hijo.

Peter miró con rabia a sus hermanastros, quienes eran un par de chiquillos malcriados por su nuevo padrastro, y vio con lástima que los dos hijos de aquel imponente hombre, no eran considerados con aquella mujer que sí se empeñaba en tratarlos con amor y diligencia aun en la enfermedad. Tal vez no tanto la niña, más si el muchacho el cual era como un demonio con aspecto humano.

Una noche, Peter despertó de una pesadilla. Apenas y abrió el dormitorio donde su madre compartía lecho con aquel hombre, cuando vio que aquel altivo y maduro rostro varonil, lucía desencajado por la pena. Incluso tenía los ojos algo húmedos. Con solo verlo se imaginó lo peor y fue así que Peter, temeroso, se acercó a ver el lánguido cuerpo de su madre.

—Yo… No pude hacer nada. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mandar llamar al médico a que viniera… Lo siento, Peter. Mary nos ha dejado.

El muchacho apretó los puños impotente. Aquella dulce mujer que siempre le demostró su amor de madre, que siempre le brindó todo el cariño y le enseñó lo que era la amabilidad y el valor, se había reunido con su progenitor.

Peter lloró al saber que estaba solo en el mundo y que no importaba cuánto el noble caballero que ahora era su padrastro, le jurara que no iba a estar solo y se haría cargo de él; esas promesas se las llevaría el tiempo.

Porque Peter ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que su vida podría empeorar.

II

El día del baile había llegado, y la familia de tres se encontraba en las premisas antes de partir al mismo. Lord Stark admiraba los atuendos de sus hijos mientras se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo al verlos tan elegantes esa noche.

\- Morgan, mírate – le dijo lord Stark a su pequeña mientras esta daba una vuelta luciendo su vestido rojo con bordados dorados, el cual su padre le había mandado a hacer personalmente.

\- ¡Gracias padre! – exclamó la niña complacida.

A su lado, el joven rubio lucía un elegante traje azul oscuro, el cual hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo color. Este se encontraba con su eterna mueca de altanería. Pero de repente, ambos hermanos miraron hacia el mismo punto en completa confusión.

\- ¿Ese es…?

\- ¿…Peter?

Lord Stark volteó ante los comentarios de sus hijos y se quedó estático al verlo bajar por la escalera con gracia y parsimonia. El joven estaba utilizando un traje rojo y azul claro. Pero no solo eso, su rostro ya no estaba manchado de ceniza, sino que se encontraba pulcro y limpio. Por último, su siempre desordenado cabello se encontraba peinado hacia atrás elegantemente, dejándolo lucir sus finas facciones.

Parecía una persona completamente diferente.

\- No se preocupe, esto no le costó nada – le informó a su padrastro una vez lo tuvo enfrente – Lo tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer vestido…así? – lo cuestionó Lord Stark estupefacto.

\- Ir al baile – le respondió como si fuese algo obvio - Ah, y no se preocupe. Ya limpié la casa de arriba abajo y cumplí con todas mis tareas. Además, el rey Adrian declara que todos los jóvenes del reino están invitados para conocer a la princesa Elizabeth.

\- ¿Y acaso no te parece una vergüenza presentarte así – le dijo tomando una de las mangas del joven y mirándola con desagrado – frente a la princesa? Vestido con un montón de… de harapos.

\- No son harapos – le respondió el muchacho frunciendo el ceño – Este traje olía ser de mi padre.

\- El pobre sí que tenía mal gusto entonces – se lamentó Tony – Mira, hasta parece que se cae a pedazos.

Y cuando el hombre dio un leve tirón, la manga de aquel saco se descosió completamente.

\- ¿C-Como se atreve? – lo cuestionó el muchacho incrédulo y herido.

\- Mi padre tiene razón, te ves ridículo, ceniciento – se burló su hermanastro, pero volvió a callar ante la mirada de reproche que su padre le dirigió.

\- No permitiré que vayas al baile así ¿Qué van a decir los demás al verte con nosotros?

Peter sintió como se le humedecían los ojos ante semejantes palabras. Quiso retroceder, pero no notó aquel jarrón en una de las mesas con el cual chocó. Peter cayó al suelo y el jarrón se fue con él. Ahora estaba empapado con agua sucia y lleno de flores marchitas, su traje arruinado completamente.

\- Ve a limpiarte y luego te vas a dormir temprano, volveremos a las doce – le anunció el hombre poniéndose su sombrero – Y ni se te ocurra escaparte ¿Me oíste?

Peter ni respondió, solo se quedó allí en el piso con los ojos húmedos. Vio como Harley le dedicaba una sonrisa cínica y Morgan le hacía un gesto con su mano a manera de despedida, pues parecía estar triste por él. La familia cerró la puerta y Peter los vio por la ventana entrando al carruaje y yéndose hacia el baile sin mirar atrás.

El muchacho se fue corriendo al jardín, limpiándose amargamente sus lágrimas ¿Por qué debían tratarlo así? ¿Por qué aquel hombre por el cual sentía una atracción incorrecta era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué había arruinado su traje?

No lo entendía, solo quería desaparecer.

Peter se quedó llorando en el jardín junto al árbol en el cual siempre solía leer en verano, cuando era más pequeño. Peter solo quería ser un joven normal y salir, moría de ganas por ir a ese baile. Había oído a toda la ciudad hablar acerca de él y simplemente quería asistir como todos, porque sentía que iba a ser lo mejor que le pasara en su pobre y corta vida.

Una suave voz lo sacó de su miseria.

\- ¿Peter?

Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, su mejor amiga Wanda se encontraba regia en su elegante vestido rojo y con el cabello recogido en un hermoso peinado.

\- ¿Wanda…qué haces aquí? – le pregunto el chico enarcando una ceja – ¿No deberías estar en el baile con tu familia?

\- Estábamos por salir cuando oí unos sollozos y te vi aquí – le respondió ella agachándose junto a el – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas empapado?

\- Larga historia – respondió Peter quitándose una flor que tenía en su cabello – Mi padrastro no me dejó ir con él y mis hermanastros. Y… mi traje esta arruinado, además es el único que tengo.

\- Oh, ya veo – respondió ella lamentándolo, pero luego una idea pareció cruzar su mente - Tu de veras quieres ir al baile ¿No?

\- Claro que sí, todos van a ir y dicen que será increíble.

\- Peter, tú vas a ir a ese baile aunque sea lo último que haga – le respondió la chica tomándole la mano y llevándoselo con ella.

\- Pero mi padrastro no-

\- Él no tiene por qué saberlo ¿verdad? Será un baile de máscaras, me lo dijo una amiga que trabaja en el palacio. Hasta que el rey lo diga todos deben usar una. Nadie te reconocerá.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad – le aseguró ella – Ahora ven conmigo, Pietro debe tener un traje de más que te quepa.

Peter le sonrió genuinamente.

\- Wanda, eres un ángel.

\- Prefiero el término “hada madrina” – le dijo ella guiñándole el ojo – ¡Ven! También hay que arreglarte ese cabello y quitarte esas ropas mojadas.

Parecía que esta noche podría mejorar gracias a su amiga pelirroja.

Luego de una rápida preparación al muchacho, ambos se subieron al carruaje acompañado del otro Maximoff y hermano de Wanda, Pietro. Los tres tuvieron que viajar en otro carruaje, ya que los padres de los gemelos habían salido antes. La emoción podía palparse en el aire, sí que estaban excitados por llegar al baile.

Cuando por fin llegaron, los ojos de Peter brillaron ante la inmensidad y belleza de aquel palacio lleno de flores y elegantes invitados, todo parecía estar sacado de un cuento de hadas.

\- Te ves como todo un príncipe – le dijo Wanda mientras subían las escaleras tomados de los brazos.

\- Pero no más que yo – le respondió su hermano quien venía tras ellos.

\- Ambos son como príncipes – respondió la muchacha admirando sonriendo hacia los dos muchachos.

Peter revisó el traje que Pietro le había prestado, este era color negro pero con detalles rojos y blancos aquí y allá. Su cabello nuevamente peinado hacia atrás y develando su rostro.

\- Me da pena que tengas que cubrirte con esto, no sabes lo bien que te ves – le respondió ella poniéndole la máscara dorada que le habían dado en la entrada.

\- Es un precio razonable a cambio de poder estar aquí – respondió Peter humildemente.

Los tres jóvenes ingresaron finalmente al baile, luciendo sus máscaras. Wanda utilizaba una color escarlata que hacia juego con su vestido y Pietro lucía una plateada con incrustaciones azules. Este se separó de ellos para encontrarse con sus padres, y entonces Peter invitó a Wanda a bailar el vals, ya que había varias parejas en el salón haciéndolo. Todos lucían pomposos vestidos y extrañas máscaras mientras giraban y giraban sin parar. Aquel palacio era el lujo en su estado puro, con candelabros enormes, un gran banquete y distintos cuadros que decoraban aquel salón de cuento de hadas.

\- Eres bueno – le dijo ella dejándose guiar durante el vals.

\- Gracias. Solía bailar con mi madre cuando era más joven.

Su danza se vio interrumpida ante el sonido de algunas trompetas. Se miraron algo confundidos hasta que dos puertas se abrieron arriba de unas largas escaleras, develando a un hombre con poco cabello y ojos azules.

\- Con ustedes, su majestad, el rey Adrian – exclamó uno de los Heraldos.

Todos los súbditos hicieron una leve reverencia, incluidos Peter y Wanda.

\- Y ahora, con ustedes, su alteza real, la princesa Elizabeth.

Una joven de más o menos la misma edad de Peter apareció tras las puertas para reunirse con su padre. Su tez morena contrastaba perfectamente con aquel vestido color cielo lleno de incrustaciones preciosas y un vistoso collar de zafiros decoraba su cuello.

La joven fue bajando las escaleras con parsimonia y elegancia, mientras iba colgada del brazo su padre, quien la acompañaba. Al llegar al final, el rey entregó a su hija a uno de los caballeros que esperaba ansiosamente invitar a la princesa por una pieza. Y con eso se dio por inicio el baile real.

Peter perdió de vista a Wanda entre tantos invitados, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a bailar con cual joven se le apareciese. Una rubia, una morena, otra pelirroja, otra cuyo cabello era casi blanco, y así. Por poco se perdía entre tantos cambios de parejas y en un descuido, se le cayó su máscara. Rápidamente se agachó a tomarla, pero antes de ponérsela levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de alguien más.

Era su padrastro, Lord Stark. El hombre lucía un sobrio y pequeño antifaz color rojo y dorado, por lo que Peter pudo reconocerlo de todas formas.

No podía negarlo, el hombre también se veía muy atractivo. Su cabello negro con algunas canas aquí y allá, su barba tan bien cuidada y su rostro malditamente perfecto. Pero Peter no debía distraerse con su belleza, ya que se supone que el hombre no debía verlo allí. El muchacho volvió a colocarse su máscara a los apurones y casi que por arte de magia, se reencontró con Wanda y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

\- Peter ¿A dónde fuiste? Por un momento creí que te perdí.

\- Wanda, no mires hacia atrás, pero ahí estaba mi padrastro.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- ¡Te dije que no miraras atrás! – le susurró el muchacho. Ella volteó la vista avergonzada.

\- Lo siento, lo siento ¿Pero es él? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Totalmente seguro.

Mientras Peter bailaba con Wanda, su mirada de vez en cuando se cruzaba con la de su padrastro, quien se encontraba danzando con una mujer de cabellos rubios la cual no volteó a ver ni una sola vez, porque su mirada se encontraba siempre en Peter.

\- Creo que debo irme, aunque sea para distraerlo un rato.

\- Está bien, nos vemos luego ¿Si?

\- Sí – le prometió el chico mientras la dejaba para ir a bailar con un hombre de cabello oscuro y barba, ambos lados de su cabello decorados por unas platinadas canas. A Peter le llamó la atención que aquel hombre se pareciese un poco a su padrastro, pero no le dio más importancia y simplemente se fue hacia los jardines.

El joven estaba por dirigirse hacia allí hasta que por poco chocó con una joven.

\- Oh, lo siento. De verdad no quería-

Pero se quedó sin palabras al reconocer a la muchacha en cuestión: Era la princesa Elizabeth. Peter permaneció allí, boquiabierto y sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que la joven extendió su mano.

\- ¿No me vas a invitar a bailar?

\- O-Oh sí, claro. L-Lo siento.

Peter la tomó delicadamente de la cintura con un brazo y con la mano del otro, ambos comenzaron a bailar un suave vals. El joven se encontraba nervioso ¡Si es que estaba bailando con la princesa! No lo podía creer, y temía pasar vergüenza hacer o decir algo que tal vez le cayera mal a esta. Que todos los invitados los estuviesen mirando fijamente no ayudaba para nada.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres el primer joven con el que bailé esta noche que no presume de sus títulos ni de sus tierras. Me agradas.

\- O-Oh es que… no tengo títulos, si tengo una tierra pero la heredaré al cumplir los dieciocho.

\- Ya veo – le respondió ella sonriendo levemente - ¿Y cómo se llama, mi Lord?

\- Yo… es un secreto.

\- ¿Secreto?

\- Yo no debería estar aquí.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Lo lamento, su alteza, pero no puedo decirle. Solo le dejaré saber que mi nombre comienza con P.

\- Está bien, extraño cuyo nombre comienza con P – aceptó ella - ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?

\- S-Sí, claro – murmuró el chico algo nervioso - ¿Acaso le gusta leer?

\- Me fascina – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Los dos bailaron toda la noche, por lo visto tenían mucho en común, y pese a que Peter solo conocía a la muchacha hace un par de horas, ya la sentía casi tan cercana como a Wanda o Pietro. Ambos lograron escabullirse finalmente al jardín cuando ya estaban demasiado cansados para seguir de pie.

\- Princesa Elizabeth…

\- Puedes llamarme Liz, considérame ya tu amiga – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Liz – se corrigió el muchacho avergonzado por esa súbita familiaridad – Gracias… por esta velada, la pasé muy bien y es que hace mucho no salía a divertirme así.

\- Yo también la pasé muy bien – respondió ella de forma alegre.

Peter sonrió, era extraño. No tenía muchos amigos (aparte de Wanda y su hermano) ya que siempre se la pasaba encerrado limpiando y cocinando por órdenes de su padrastro. Pero la princesa era una persona amable, para nada malcriada y caprichosa como le habían dicho.

Al sonar las doce, Peter se volteó violentamente.

\- Debo irme.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Si. O estaré en serios problemas – le respondió el chico poniéndose de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia – Ha sido un placer, su alteza. Espero encuentre un esposo digno de su grandeza esta noche.

Y así, Peter salió corriendo de aquel jardín y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, para su fortuna, el mismo carruaje en el que llegó lo esperaba. Pero en su apuro no se dio cuenta que su zapato se había caído en aquella carrera.

La princesa lo había seguido en secreto, ya que se había quedado intrigada con aquel joven misterioso. Confundida, recogió aquel zapato. Y sonrió, ya que este sería la clave para poder encontrar al caballero el cual la había dejado encandilada.

Lord Stark entró dando un portazo a la casa y se encontró con su hijastro leyendo un libro y bebiendo un té en la mesa, Peter estaba sentado tranquilamente como si fuera una noche cualquiera.

\- Oh, ya volvieron ¿Qué tal fue el baile?

\- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamó la pequeña Morgan acercándosele y dando vueltas – Hasta vimos a un chico parecido a ti.

Peter tragó algo nervioso.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- ¡Si!

\- Cállate Morgan, es imposible que Peter sea ese chico que estaba bailando con la princesa – se burló Harley riendo – Si ella tan solo lo viera, no dudo que llamaría a la guardia real para que lo echaran del palacio.

\- ¿Y tú bailaste con ella, Harley?

\- N-No – respondió el muchacho algo avergonzado, pero aun así pedante – Pero fue solo porque había demasiados hombres acosándola. Pobre, se perdió de bailar con un verdadero caballero.

\- Es mentira, la invitaste a bailar pero ella te dijo que no – se burló su hermana ahogando una risa.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Harley – suspiró Lord Stark apretándose el tabique de la nariz – Me tienes harto, vete a dormir. Pero antes llévate también a tu hermana y arrópala.

\- Pero padre-

\- Ahora – le insistió el hombre con un tono más autoritario.

El adolescente de cabellos rubios se fue cabizbajo escaleras arriba, su hermana lo seguía pero antes saludó a Peter nuevamente con su mano.

Una vez los dos solos, Lord Stark devolvió su mirada a Peter quien le sonrió algo nervioso.

\- Así que… ¿La pasó bien?

El hombre no respondió, pero si se acercó hasta acorralar su hijastro contra la pared y fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Acaso tú crees que soy idiota?

\- N-No ¿Cómo puede pensar algo así, padrastro?

\- Eras tú. Te vi cuando se te cayó la máscara. No sé cómo hiciste para escaparte y conseguir un traje, pero estoy seguro de que eras tú. ¿Acaso te ayudó tu amiga la que vive al lado? ¿Es ella con la cual tienes algo? ¿O acaso ahora te enamoraste de la princesa? Porque también los vi bailando toda la noche, parecían llevarse de maravilla.

\- No sé de lo que me está hablando – mintió Peter, pero aun así mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Deja de mentir ¡Te dije que no fueras! Tú tienes que estar aquí.

\- ¿Y que si hubiera ido? ¿Le enoja la idea de que salga? ¿Por eso me tiene aquí todo el día? – le espetó Peter con furia - ¿Para que sea su esclavo y sirviente toda la vida? ¿Por eso le aterra que conozca a una mujer y me vaya con ella?

Peter se esperaba de todo, excepto la mirada triste que el hombre le dedicó.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

\- ¿Entender… que?

Aquel hombre chasqueó la lengua y se alejó del muchacho, dejándolo aún más confundido.

\- Tan solo dime la verdad, aunque ya la sé ¿Fuiste al baile?

Peter dudó un poco antes de asentir levemente, no tenía caso seguirle mintiendo en la cara.

\- Pero no fue para conocer a la princesa. Sí, es hermosa y amable, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Tampoco lo estoy de Wanda, ella solo es mi amiga y quiso ayudarme porque yo de verdad quería ir al baile.

El hombre asintió lentamente mientras parecía meditar algo.

\- Lamento haberte gritado antes, también lamento haber arruinado tu traje. No debí haberlo hecho – musitó sin verlo a los ojos – A partir de mañana ya no tienes obligación alguna de seguir con las tareas domésticas, contrataremos un ama de llaves para que nos ayude. Descansa.

Peter lo vio subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación sin más, mientras el aún permanecía aferrado a la pared en completo asombro. ¿Es que acaso había oído bien? ¿Ya no tendría que ser un sirviente? El joven se esperaba de todo ante su insolencia, hasta una golpiza por haber roto las reglas pero… no esto, no su libertad.

Se fue a dormir un rato después, sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero feliz de alguna manera, porque por fin las cosas parecían estar mejorando para él.

III

Una semana después, aquella conmoción en la casa lo despertó. Escuchó gritos en el amplio recibidor y temiendo que todo lo del día anterior hubiera sido una ilusión, bajó casi a hurtadillas para esconderse detrás de unas pesadas cortinas. Eran dos heraldos del palacio real y vio que insistían con algo.

—Creo que están buscando al novio de la princesa —le susurró la pequeña Morgan y Peter no había reparado en ella hasta que escuchó aquella dulce vocecita.

—No es cierto —escuchó los susurros de su hermanastro Harley —. No es su novio, más bien quieren saber quién fue el vago que dejó ese zapato en su escalera para decapitarlo en la plaza.

Peter sintió miedo en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar a sus hermanastros — No estoy entendiendo nada.

—¡Harley, ven acá!

Aquel gritó cimbró toda la casa y el muchacho fue corriendo. Detrás de él, corrió la niña y Peter se quedó en su escondite. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando vio que los heraldos hacían una reverencia y que la princesa Elizabeth en persona, estaba ahí. Lord Stark simplemente miraba todo a su alrededor, sin dejar de hacer una reverencia a la joven soberana.

—Su alteza, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita a nuestro humilde hogar? —preguntó el patriarca de la familia Stark.

La princesa lo miró con desdén y susurró algo a uno de los miembros de su corte de honor que la acompañaban. Aquel hombre regordete fue quién habló por ella.

—Su alteza demanda saber a quién pertenece este zapato.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso y que involucre a mi primogénito? —preguntó Lord Stark sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para no faltarle al respeto a la princesa.

—Ninguno —respondió el regordete heraldo—. Es más bien que su alteza quiere saber quién es digno de su mano y Su Majestad, el Rey Adrián ha decretado que aquel varón en edad casadera a quien corresponda esta prenda, está obligado a contraer matrimonio con su amada hija, la Princesa Elizabeth.

Peter escuchó todo eso sintiendo que un sudor frío perlaba su frente. ¿“Obligado a contraer matrimonio”? Aquella simple oración le heló la sangre, no estaba preparado para casarse, no a su corta edad y mucho menos con una princesa.

—Bueno, siendo así —dijo Lord Stark—, no veo inconveniente en que mi hijo Harley se calce el zapato, pero le aseguro, sin afán de faltarle al respeto a su alteza, que él no es.

Harley tuvo que fingir aplomo cuando dos guardias reales lo sujetaron para obligarlo a ponerse el zapato. Peter observó la escena y sin querer hacer ruido, permaneció oculto viendo el rostro de aquella joven con la que había bailado la noche anterior. Las facciones de la hermosa princesa adquirieron un sombrío tono de decepción y haciendo un gesto, llamó a su vocero.

—¿Vive aquí algún otro joven? —preguntó el heraldo.

—¡Peter, papá! ¡A lo mejor es Peter! —gritó Morgan.

Lord Stark se atrevió a romper el protocolo para jalar a su pequeña hija y sonreír cínicamente.

—¿Peter? No, hermosa. Pietro, debe tratarse del joven Maximoff.

La princesa se atrevió a dirigirse a su maduro súbdito.

—¿Dijo usted Pietro?

Peter quiso esconderse aún más detrás de aquel pesado telón, pero de hacerlo, no podrá seguir escuchando.

—Sí, el joven vive en la casa de enfrente. Muy seguramente debe tratarse de él. Aquí solo vivimos mis dos hijos y yo.

—Ya veo. Él me había dicho que su nombre comenzaba con P, de hecho —dijo la joven heredera al trono real para sí misma —. Sir Ned, por favor vayamos a la siguiente casa. No me corresponde hacer esto personalmente pero como mi padre accedió a mi petición, quiero volver a ver a ese joven que anoche me hizo sentir en el paraíso.

Los guardias no perdieron tiempo en irse hasta la residencia de los Maximoff, la cual se encontraba justo al lado.

Peter vio cómo su padrastro lo miraba de lado una vez que la princesa se fue. Por lo visto había mandado a Morgan y Harley a cumplir alguna tarea, ya que ambos se fueron a los apurones hacia el jardín. Peter lo vio entrar a la casa, y en menos de un minuto ya lo tenía frente suyo en la sala de estar. El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí, para tener más privacidad con el adolescente.

Peter suspiró aliviado.

\- Gracias… Por ayudarme.

\- Espero que los Maximoff estén felices, si todo sale bien su hijo podría ser rey. Más le vale a ese tal Pietro no ser tonto y seguirle el juego a la princesa.

\- Si… eso espero…

\- Ella vino buscándote a ti, lo sabes ¿No?

Peter asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Tú te hubieras ido con ella?

\- Ya le dije que no estoy interesado en la princesa Elizabeth.

\- Gracias a Dios que no.

Un abrazo tomó por sorpresa a Peter. El joven se mantuvo inmóvil entre los brazos del hombre, los cuales lo estrujaban con anhelo.

\- ¿P-Padrastro?

\- No quiero perderte…

\- ¿P-Perderme? – musitó el muchacho confundido.

Su padrastro nunca lo había abrazado, todo esto lo estaba confundiendo demasiado.

\- Tú no te das cuenta, no tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres, cualquier doncella desearía tenerte y no podría soportar verte dejándome un día.

\- ¿De qué habla? No lo entiendo – exclamó el muchacho estupefacto. Además ¿Acaso su padrastro acababa de llamarlo “hermoso”?

Lord Stark volvió a verlo, mientras le tomaba del rostro.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no te dejaba ir a los bailes? ¿Por qué crees que te tenía encerrado en esta casa todo el día? ¿Por qué crees que no quería que estés arreglado y muestres lo bello que eres? Te vi esa noche noche. Eras el joven, no, la persona más hermosa del baile – murmuró atesorando su rostro - Siempre te veo en realidad. Cuando limpias, cuando lees, cuando cantas, cuando tocas el piano en secreto creyendo que nadie te oye. Pero yo sí lo hago, Peter. Siempre lo hice.

\- Pero… pero usted…

\- No podía creerlo apenas me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando. No podía sentirme de esa manera por quien tendría que ser como mi hijo. Pero nunca pude verte así, no como a Harley o Morgan. Por eso me puse así de posesivo, porque quería tenerte encerrado y solo para mí, porque si te dejaba salir seguramente tomarías tus cosas y te irías muy lejos con alguna muchacha. Y… y yo creí que lo que hacía estaba bien, que te estaba protegiendo de alguna manera enfermiza, cuando en realidad solo eran mis celos e inseguridades tomando las riendas de la situación. Te juro que intenté dejar de sentirme así, te lo juro por lo que más ames en el mundo. Pero simplemente es así. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

La cabeza de Peter era un pandemonio. Demasiada información de un solo golpe. Confusión, ira, felicidad de alguna manera. Su vida parecía estar tomando un giro completo y aun le costaba lograr comprender del todo lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¿U-Usted hizo todo esto… porque me quiere?

\- Como no tienes idea – respondió con un profundo suspiro – Peter… lo lamento, lamento haberte tratado de la manera que te traté por tanto tiempo, de verdad te pido perdón. Y todo lo que te dije antes de ir al baile… nada de eso era cierto. Yo no quería que fueras porque sabía que si la princesa te veía, seguramente ella querría casarse contigo. Y efectivamente eso sucedió. Pero no te culparía de querer aceptar, es decir ¿Quién querría vivir de esta forma cuando se puede tener algo mejor?

\- ¿Es… es enserio todo lo que me está diciendo? – murmuró Peter con un hilo de voz.

\- Si, y… si ahora me odias, y quieres irte lejos, lo entenderé. Pídeme todo el oro que quieras, te lo daré. ¿O prefieres la casa? Hoy mismo les digo a Morgan y Harley que nos vamos de aquí, y te la quedas ¿Quieres tu herencia? Buscaré la forma de que la tengas lo más pronto posible.

\- N-No, no es eso… ¿Es enserio que usted… me quiere así? ¿Y que lamenta todo lo que hizo y dijo en el pasado?

El hombre asintió apesumbrado.

\- Si, lamento haberte lastimado. No te mereces haber sido tratado así.

Peter lo miró a los ojos por un momento y asintió, para luego envolver al hombre en un cálido abrazo.

\- Solo con eso me basta, Lord Stark…

Peter sintió que su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la emoción. Aquel inesperado cambio en la actitud de ese hombre al que estimaba tanto como le temía, lo tomó por sorpresa. Ahora comprendía todas las palabras de su padrastro le había aquel día. Ya todo quedaba claro para él.

—Peter, por favor… Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero no soy bueno diciendo lo que en realidad siento. Tu ternura, tu sencillez, todo eso bastó para derretir el corazón de este viejo amargado e inseguro.

El chico suspiró y no supo qué hacer cuando sintió que el mayor se acercaba a él y depositaba un beso suave en sus labios. El calor cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, pues era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así con él. Mil y un veces se había imaginado una escena así con aquel severo y frio hombre, y ahora que por fin había sucedido, simplemente sintió la felicidad en su estado puro.

Lord Stark tomo suavemente la barbilla del joven y lo hizo mirarlo, acariciando rápidamente la tersa piel del muchacho.

—Por favor, perdóname, Peter.

El chico no dijo nada más y asintió lentamente, aceptando aquellas disculpas. Su padrastro se fue de la habitación, dejándolo tranquilo por esa tarde. Peter permaneció allí, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño del cual tuviera que despertar en medio de las exigencias de sus hermanastros y de ese hombre implacable que hasta hacía unas horas, lo había hecho sentir como si no valiera nada. Se encerró en su cuarto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acostó en la cama, pensando que tal vez se había vuelto loco o que en serio, las cosas habían mejorado notablemente para él.

No mucho tiempo después sucedió la boda real, y por supuesto que la familia Stark estaba invitada. Peter se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia junto a Wanda, vistiendo sus mejores galas. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con flores y cintas de colores, el pueblo festejaba la boda de la princesa con alegría. Peter notó Wanda emocionada ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo? Si ella era la hermana gemela del futuro rey. El único hijo de la familia Parker no pudo evitar notar que la joven Maximoff iba acompañada del mismo hombre con el cual había estado bailando en aquel baile, lo reconoció por su característica barba y ojos fríos.

\- Oh Peter, por poco olvido presentarte al Doctor Stephen Strange, mi prometido.

\- Es un placer – le dijo el chico dándole la mano al hombre rápidamente.

No podía creer que Wanda ya estuviese comprometida en tan poco tiempo. Pero aun así el joven se alegraba por su amiga, ya que se le veía feliz con aquel hombre.

\- Aun no lo puedo creer ¿Sabes? Pietro, mi hermano, ¡Casándose con la princesa! Aun recuerdo el día que ella vino a nuestro hogar reclamando que Pietro usara aquel zapato, menos mal que tú y él calzan igual. Y bueno, no me sorprende, si es que ese zapato en realidad era suyo.

\- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer aun – le respondió Peter pasmado – Aunque… ¿Acaso la princesa Elizabeth nunca se dio cuenta que Pietro es albino y yo era castaño?

\- No te preocupes, le dijimos que Pietro usaba una peluca ese día, como parte de algún disfraz para la noche de máscaras. Tampoco pareció importarle demasiado, creo que solo le bastó con que su esposo fuera atractivo y joven.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestras voces? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de eso?

\- Le dije a la princesa que mi pobre hermano anduvo con una fuerte gripe aquel día, y por eso su voz sonaba algo más aguda.

\- Mi voz no es aguda – murmuró Peter enarcando una ceja.

\- Si, Peter. Claro que no – le respondió la muchacha sonriéndole encantadoramente – Y dime… ¿Por qué no aceptaste tú? Digo, podrías haber sido rey.

\- No me quiero casar con la princesa porque no estoy enamorado de ella. Y no podría importarme menos ser rey. Además, mi querida Wanda, “Un gran poder….

\- …conlleva una gran responsabilidad” – finalizó su amiga por él – Pero entonces si no te quisiste casar con ella ¿Es porque amas a alguien más?

Peter volteó a ver a su padrastro, el cual se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la iglesia junto a Morgan y Harley, la familia vestía elegantemente para la boda. Peter sonrió al verlo distraído y manteniendo su frente en alto, como imponiendo autoridad y respeto.

\- Si… desde hace mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja asintió con una suave sonrisa, ya que sabía a quién estaba mirando su amigo.

\- Siempre dije que el amor se encuentra en el lugar más inesperado.

Peter no podía negarlo, si es que su amiga no le estaba mintiendo. Pero ambos dejaron su insistente charla cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial mientras la princesa se acercaba al altar, dando comienzo a la ceremonia.

IV

\- ¿Dormirás frente a la chimenea otra vez?

La voz de su padrastro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el joven volteó a verlo. Se veía tan bello con su rostro iluminado por las llamas. Detrás suyo, el enorme ventanal mostraba como la nieve caía copiosamente y se enredaba entre los árboles, pintándolos de blanco. Era una helada noche.

\- No, pero en el ático hace más frio, y estoy intentando absorber todo el calor que pueda antes de ir allí.

\- ¿Aun hace frío allí? ¿Incluso aunque arreglamos lo del techo?

Peter asintió con la cabeza, sus rizos cayeron suavemente sobre su frente.

\- Si… pero no es malo, al menos en verano.

El hombre se acercó a Peter y le peinó suavemente el cabello, sintiendo la suavidad del mismo.

\- Puedes dormir en la mía si gustas, es cálida y la cama es cómoda. Y yo me quedaré en la tuya por esta noche.

Peter pareció meditarlo por un momento. Era una oferta que se le hacía muy difícil de rechazar. Pero tampoco quería que su padrastro tuviese que pasar frio por su culpa.

\- No tiene por qué irse de su habitación, esta noche es muy fría como para que duerma allí arriba – Peter se mordió el labio antes de mirar al hombre - ¿Podríamos… compartir cama, si no le molesta?

El hombre pestañeó un par de veces.

\- ¿Y acaso no tienes problema con ello?

\- No… de hecho, usted podría darme calor – murmuró mientras le tomaba de la mano suavemente - Y yo le devolvería el favor…

Peter lo miró intensamente, su corazón latía desbocado ante la insinuación que acababa de hacer. Y es que desde que su padrastro le había dado aquel beso un mes atrás, nunca lo habían mencionado por miedo a que Harley o Morgan pudieran oírlos. Pero ninguno de los dos se había olvidado, casi siempre se dedicaban miradas cómplices y sonrisas escondidas como una tímida manera de expresar como se sentían, una que otra rápida caricia en el rostro o en la mano por parte del hombre hacia Peter le reconfirmaba su ardiente deseo. Y es que sin saber por qué, a esa hora de la noche no había nada más que una tensión sensual en el aire, casi tan palpable como tentadora. Tampoco debería sorprender esto, si es que el muchacho estaba empezando a experimentar sus primeros deseos, en su mente era un pensamiento constante el probar lo que era prohibido y mal visto, a menudo se preguntaba cómo se sentiría estar con una persona de forma tan distinta y más íntima. Y qué mejor que experimentar aquello con el hombre por el cual no sentía exactamente un cariño fraterno, sino más bien romántico.

El joven extendió ambos brazos hacia su padrastro, quien se acercó a cargarlo con delicadeza. Peter se aferró a su cuello y se dejó llevar por Lord Stark escaleras arriba, para suerte de este Peter no pesaba mucho, por lo que eso no fue problema llevarlo en sus brazos.

Al llegar a la habitación, este lo recostó con cuidado sobre las sábanas blancas de la enorme cama de donceles y se fue a poner más leña a la chimenea. Peter lo miraba tímido mientras estaba sentado a orillas de la cama. Podía sentir la tensión del momento, estar solos en la habitación solo lo hacía más evidente.

Lord Stark volteó a verlo, Peter palmeó el lugar a su lado pidiéndole silenciosamente que se acercara. El hombre lo hizo, no se esperaba que Peter posara su mano sobre su rodilla y le sonriera. Ambos se acercaron un poco más, cara a cara. Peter le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acarició su barba con cuidado y sintió lo cálida que era su piel. No era necesario decir palabra para entender lo que ambos ansiaban hacer. Peter se le quedó viendo por unos momentos, no podía creer lo hermoso que era el hombre por el cual había llegado incluso a llorar. Sus ojos oscuros, su piel tan exquisita, su boca tan tentadora la cual no deseaba más que probar cual fruto prohibido. El joven se estiró lo suficiente para depositar un inocente beso sobre la boca del mayor. Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado tanto por el calor de la chimenea como por la intimidad de aquel momento con su padrastro.

\- Lo quiero… - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

El mayor sonrió cálidamente de lado.

\- Yo también lo hago – le murmuró con la voz ronca - ¿Puedo…?

Peter asintió ante la pregunta con ansiedad, y fue ahí que el mayor le devolvió el beso, solo que este fue un poco más largo y levemente profundo, contrastando con el que Peter le había dado. Ambos exhalaron al separarse, pero aun ansiaban probar de los labios del otro. Otro beso, luego otro, y otro, y otro más a la vez que Lord Stark comenzaba a recostar al joven contra la cama, posicionándose sobre él mientras entrelazaba su mano delicadamente con la de Peter.

Peter se aferró de su oscuro cabello, hundiendo su otra mano allí y dejando escapar un suave jadeo entre los besos que el mayor le estaba dando. Gimió cuando su padrastro le abrió la camisa de un tirón y comenzó a besar su cuello, para luego comenzar a bajar con su boca por su abdomen y perderse dándole leves mordiscos o lamidas, acompañadas con el suave ardor de su barba. Peter le ayudó a desvestirse también, pues quería ver por fin aquel cuerpo que sus elegantes ropas le habían escondido durante demasiado tiempo. Sonrió mientras admiraba la virilidad del hombre, aquel maduro pero atractivo cuerpo se le hacía tan atractivo. Lo acarició con cuidado, delineando cada curva y musculo que sus ojos encontrasen. El hombre volvió a acostarlo sobre la cama para tomar su boca nuevamente e incluso introducir su lengua dentro de esta. Peter nunca se sintió tan deseado por alguien, ya que de hecho no recuerda nunca haber sido deseado en primer lugar.

Peter dejaba escapar temblorosos jadeos y temblores. Se emocionó cuando el hombre comenzó a retirarle sus pantalones y lo tomaba con ansias, su boca cálida y húmeda lo envolvía completamente. Peter se aferró débilmente a los cabellos del hombre mientras mantenía el cuello levantado para no perderse de aquello. Era tan excitante ver cómo le estaba propiciando semejante placer con tanta ansia y ferocidad.

Los besos y caricias siguieron por un rato largo, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el repiqueteo de las llamas y sus besos desesperados. Cuando la espera no pudo prolongarse más, los dos se encontraban lo suficientemente ansiosos por estar unidos aunque sea por una vez. Debían aprovechar aquella fría noche y por fin dar rienda suelta a toda esa tensión contenida durante tanto tiempo.

Luego de prepararlo con paciencia por un largo rato, el hombre por fin se posicionó entre las piernas del muchacho. Pero al sentirlo nervioso, volvió a tomarlo del rostro con delicadeza y acarició sus suaves mejillas con dulzura.

\- ¿Quieres que pare ahora? Solo dilo, y lo haré. No quiero incomodarte.

Peter negó y se inclinó a besar al hombre para confirmarle cuanto lo deseaba.

\- Por favor, siga. Ya no aguanto más la espera.

Lord Stark le besó la frente con delicadeza para empezar a tomarlo con cuidado, de poco en poco para que Peter se acostumbrase. Sabía que la primera vez podría ser dolorosa aun si se tomaban medidas previas, pero quería ser lo más delicado con el muchacho como le fuese posible. Comenzó a besar su mejilla y cuello para calmarlo, ya que sentía como el muchacho se había aferrado con uñas a su espalda y temblaba levemente.

\- ¿Todo en orden?

Peter le susurró que sí, lo que el hombre tomó como señal para comenzar a moverse lentamente y por fin hacerle el amor al muchacho como se debe. Peter se aferró de su espalda con fuerza mientras sentía como su ahora amante lo tomaba egoístamente, pasando sus manos por sus piernas y caderas con su característica posesividad, a la vez que se apoderaba de su pureza, de su inocencia, ya que Peter se la había entregado en bandeja de plata. Peter podía sentirlo en su piel, el deseo y el anhelo ardiendo en su estado más puro. Sabía que aquel hombre lo estaba marcando para siempre. Porque pese a que ya no lo retenía todo el tiempo como solía hacer siempre, este aun quería ser el único en ver a Peter de esa forma, en besarlo y tocarlo de esta forma.

Pero no es que Peter fuese menos egoísta en ese sentido, ya que el mismo también quería ser el único en estar así con el mayor. Ambos se pertenecían mutuamente, no deseaban a nadie más que no sea el otro. Porque su conexión iba más allá de las palabras, más allá que la simple pasión o el placer. Lo suyo era amor, puro y verdadero, algo retorcido si se le miraba de lejos, pero no por eso menos fuerte que el de cualquiera. Luego de tantos malentendidos y dolor, por fin podían dejar salir sus sentimientos tal y como eran.

Aunque debieran esconderse del mundo y esperar al anochecer para mostrarse de verdad, lo harían, porque nada ni nadie los podría separar ahora.

V

Varios años habían pasado.

Dos hermanos, uno rubio y otro castaño, se encontraban mirando desde el ventanal como se preparaba lo que sería una boda en el jardín. Peter miró a Harley con detenimiento, no podía creer que el chico ya se estaba por casar. Se le veía más maduro y menos amargado, desde que había vuelto de aquel viaje de estudios en Francia y conoció una muchacha allí, la misma con la cual contraería matrimonio en pocos días.

\- Me alegro por ti, Harley – le dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa – Ella me agrada, parece amable.

\- Gracias, Peter. Y si, lo es ¿Sabes qué? Hasta creo que ella me hizo mejor persona.

Ambos miraban como la prometida de Harley conversaba animadamente con Lord Stark, el cual ya lucía un cabello platinado y aspecto más maduro, y Morgan, la cual ya dejado de ser una niña para comenzar a entrar en la adolescencia. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido…

\- Lo sé, Peter.

El inesperado comentario del rubio desorientó a Peter.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que lo sé. Pero… no te preocupes, no estoy enojado – lo calmó este volteando a verlo – Porque si tú haces a mi padre feliz, yo también lo estaré por él. Por ustedes, de hecho.

\- Harley…

\- Tan solo cuídalo ¿Si? Y ámalo, ámalo como él te ama a ti – le pidió el muchacho.

Y Peter asintió solemne.

\- Sí, siempre lo haré.

\- Me alegra oírlo – le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a rascarse la nuca – Y también… quiero decirte que lo siento. Siento haberte tratado mal todos esos años, siento haber sido un maleducado contigo, siento haber robado tu habitación y haber dicho todas las cosas que te dije. Era un tonto, un malcriado que estaba celoso porque tú eras mejor en todo y tenías amigos que yo no. Y porque padre siempre te miraba a ti. Yo creía que era porque te veía como el hijo que no tuvo o algo así, pero evidentemente me equivoqué.

\- Pues… sí.

Ambos emitieron una leve carcajada.

\- El punto es que espero que me perdones, por favor.

Peter le puso la mano en el hombro a Harley, y luego sonrió.

\- Lo hago, hermano.

Una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra oír eso, hermano.

\- ¡Chicos, ya es hora de la cena! – les anunció Morgan desde abajo – ¡Y Harley, apúrate! Tu novia ya te extraña.

Los dos rieron para dirigirse corriendo escaleras abajo y poder reunirse con su familia, tenían mucho con lo que ponerse al día.

Fin.


	7. Día 7: Cambio de roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitulo de la week, muchas gracias por haberme leído y comentado ¡No saben lo feliz que me hace eso! Muchas ideas para este capitulo me las sugirió mi wife Perla_Regina así que créditos a ella también. Love u amore, y espero les guste a todos.

\- Saca la mano de ahí.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, la sacas.

Peter suspiró pesadamente y volvió a apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa. Tan solo quería ver aquel microscopio más detalladamente, no era su culpa ser un amante de las ciencias. Pero es que Tony nunca le dejaba tocar sus cosas, ya que según este “no quería andar pagando los platos rotos luego”. Pero este estaba equivocado al desconfiar de Peter, el chico era un joven responsable. Algo torpe, pero responsable.

De repente Tony recibió una llamada, al atenderla parecía urgente y el hombre adoptó un semblante más serio que de costumbre.

\- Peter, era Nick Fury. Es urgente y no puede esperar, quédate aquí mientras vuelvo.

\- ¿No puedo ir con usted?

\- No, porque es un tema de adultos – Peter frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Odiaba cuando lo trataba como un niño - Además no sé cuánto vaya a tardar. Quédate aquí, puedes comer algo si quieres o juega a las cartas con Pepper, lo que más prefieras.

Y tomando rápidamente algunas cosas, se fue.

Peter permaneció una hora totalmente aburrido en el taller de su mentor, de vez en cuando jugaba en su teléfono o revisaba Twitter, pero nada parecía entretenerlo demasiado. Se puso de pie para ir a buscar algo de beber al minibar cuando sintió que pisó algo extraño, como una tecla en el piso. Una especie de compuerta secreta se abrió tras suyo dejando ver una armadura parecida a la de Tony, no sabía cuál Mark era.

\- Wow ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es un prototipo de armadura que el señor Stark estuvo preparando para ti, Peter – le respondió la robótica voz de FRIDAY.

Peter asintió asombrado y se acercó a verla con atención. Era tan brillante y hermosa.

\- ¿De verdad el señor Stark hizo esto… para mí?

\- Exactamente – le respondió la inteligencia artificial – Si es que se diera una emergencia y necesitaras ayuda, el jefe preparó esta armadura especialmente para ti. Pero aún no está terminada.

\- Oh – De repente los ojos del joven brillaron al ocurrírsele una idea - ¿Puedo usarla entonces?

\- Tienes permisos para estar aquí y para acceder a cualquier artefacto del taller, así que sí.

Peter estiró sus brazos y piernas. Una serie de manos robóticas salieron del techo y comenzaron a ayudarle a ponerse la armadura, la cual ahora lo cubría completamente. Pese a ser de metal no le era incomoda o pesada, la sentía más como una segunda piel. “Esto será divertido” Pensó el muchacho “Como disfrazarse para Halloween”, y que mejor que verte igual que tu ídolo. Peter desde pequeño que había deseado ser como Iron-Man, su héroe, y el de muchos, pero especialmente suyo. Y ahora se le estaba dando la oportunidad de saber cómo se sentía.

Al mirarse en el reflejo de una de las pantallas, notó lo bien que le quedaba.

\- E-Es increíble – murmuró el joven pasmado, se veía tal y como Iron-Man.

Revisó la hora en su celular, un osado deseo se apoderó de él.

– Y… creo que podría salir un rato, es decir. El señor Stark parece que va a tardar bastante en volver. Podría dar una rápida vuelta y simplemente devolverla, ¿Verdad FRIDAY?

– Si tú lo crees – respondió la I.A.

Peter se asomó a una de las ventanas abriéndole lo suficiente como para asomarse. Respiró hondo y, en un salto de fé, se lanzó al vacío.

\- ¡Activar propulsores! – exclamó extendiendo las manos. Temió por su vida al ver que estos no respondían, más aún porque el piso se encontraba cada vez más y más cerca. Pero cuando estaba a punto de reventarse la cabeza contra el pavimento, de sus manos y pies salieron llamas. Y se impulsó en el aire.

Sonrió victorioso ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Estaba volando! Conque así se sentía ser Iron-Man, volando libremente entre los edificios de la ciudad cual pájaro. El chico intentaba moverse en el aire, era algo parecido a nadar. Pero aún le costaba agarrarle la mano, un poco de práctica le hubiese venido bien.

– Okay, okay. Solo una vuelta, una vuelta rápida y volvemos – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Y así fue, volando tranquilamente unos cuantos metros arriba de las calles. La gente lo miraba asombrada y sonriente, varios le saludaron. Peter quiso devolverles el gesto, pero involuntariamente al levantar su mano disparó con uno de los fotones hacia un árbol el cual estalló en llamas.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! Emm ¡Extintor!

Pero el propulsor volvió a dispararse y ahora explotó un puesto de flores en otra esquina.

\- ¡NO! ¡LO SIENTO DE NUEVO! Diablos ¿Cómo hace el señor Stark esto? ¡Bajar, bajar!

Pero la armadura seguía haciéndolo levitar por los aires y Peter no podía bajar.

\- ¡FRIDAY! ¡LLAMA AL SEÑOR STARK POR FAVOR PARA QUE ME SAQUE DE ESTA COSA!

La IA obedeció y Tony respondió luego de algunos timbres.

\- ¿Niño? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡AYUDA! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿Peter que pasó?

Pero la llamada se cortó.

Tony se quedó mirando unos segundos la pantalla, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo se puso de pie.

\- Lamento no poder quedarme hasta el final, pero debo irme.

\- ¿Adonde? – lo cuestionó Nick Fury mirándolo furioso con su único ojo mientras seguía explicando algunas modificaciones en el programa de reclutación de los Vengadores, debido a un accidente reciente que había sucedido con uno de ellos que implicaba a HYDRA.

\- Es Peter, creo que corre peligro.

\- Stark, deja que enviemos a alguien más a buscarlo. Esta reunión es importante.

\- ¡Peter es más importante que esta o cualquier reunión! – le espetó el millonario poniéndose de pie – Luego me resumen todo, ahora tengo que ayudarlo.

\- Tony, creo que Peter puede cuidarse solo – le dijo Steve desde su lugar, manteniendo su siempre correcta actitud.

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Tú más que nadie tendría que entenderme, sabes lo mucho que significa el niño para mí. Si Bucky corriera peligro ¿Tú te quedarías sentado sin hacer nada?

Steve asintió comprensivamente y bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón. Ve por él. Suerte.

Tony se puso sus lentes y se dirigió hacia la azotea del edificio sin mediar más palabra. Sabía que Nick Fury lo odiaría por esto, pero no podría importarle más eso que la seguridad de Peter.

Al salir, quiso activar el reactor que siempre llevaba en su pecho para ponerse su armadura. Pero no lo encontró. Claro, si es que había salido completamente apurado sin darse cuenta que lo había olvidado. Maldijo en voz alta y suspiró pesadamente. Pero revisando su maletín, encontró el de Peter, el primero que le había hecho y el cual este llevó a Alemania. Se lo había pedido para algunas actualizaciones en el sistema y una revisión de rutina, y este en su apuro se lo había llevado a la reunión. Tony lo pensó y pensó, no le agradaba demasiado la idea. Pero si esperaba a llegar a la torre y buscar su propia armadura tal vez sería demasiado tarde. Sin muchas ganas, se desvistió completamente hasta simplemente quedar en ropa interior para poder ponerse el traje. No se le hizo muy fácil que digamos.

\- ¿Cómo hace Peter para hacer esto todos los días?

Lo sentía apretado, demasiado, y hasta incluso se le metía en lugares que prefería no mencionar, pero era lo único que tenía. Se puso la máscara y revisó que los lanzadores de telaraña estuviesen cargados.

\- FRI, dame la ubicación de Peter ahora mismo.

\- Está a dos cuadras del Central Park ahora mismo pero se está dirigiendo rumbo a Manhattan.

\- Perfecto – Tony asintió ahora ya sabiendo donde poder encontrarlo, pero luego chasqueó la lengua - Diablos, no puedo volar con esto. Aunque… si puedo columpiarme – pensó para sí mismo.

Apuntó a uno de los edificios y disparó. Una telaraña salió y se pegó a este. Tony se cercioró que esta estuviera bien sujeta, y así sin más, se lanzó al vacío. Aunque casi cae varias veces y por poco se quiebra todo el cuerpo, logró tomarle la mano en unos pocos minutos. Por suerte él era quien lo había creado y sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba. A medida que avanzaba por la ciudad de nueva York podía ver varios destrozos y fuego, mucho fuego ¿Acaso era algún villano intentando conquistar la ciudad? Debía averiguarlo, y que mejor que preguntarle a los testigos. Se acercó a un grupo de adolescentes que estaba por ahí y reconoció a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Ned?

\- ¡Peter! Qué bueno que estas aquí – le dijo el muchacho.

Claro, estaba usando el traje de Spider-Man y por eso lo había confundido con su amigo. Aunque aún así lo miró curioso

– Pero… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas más alto y robusto? ¿Y por qué hablas tan grave?

\- Emmm, ya sabes. La pubertad - le respondió el hombre sin muchas ganas de gastarse en explicaciones - ¿Qué paso?

\- Bueno, pues vi una armadura de Iron-Man que está volando por ahí y destruyendo todo, así algo como Ultron.

\- ¿Una armadura? Yo no dejé que ninguna arma….Oh, creo que ya entiendo lo que pasó – el hombre se cubrió el rostro a pesar de la máscara y suspiró, comprendiendo – Gracias, ya mismo voy a atrapar a ese idiota que está incendiando la ciudad.

\- ¡Oh, suerte!

“Spider-Man” se despidió para seguir columpiándose por los edificios, pero Ned seguía intentando asimilar que Peter había cambiado tanto desde ayer. Supuso que serían los poderes nuevos que tenía, algo asi como un efecto colateral.

Peter se estaba por morir de estrés, adonde sea que moviera las manos no dejaba de disparar y hacer explotar cosas. Lo único que podía hacer era pedir disculpas a diestra y siniestra, pero no le servían de nada porque apenas se disculpaba, hacia otra explosión en alguna calle. Temía que aparezca la policía y lo quieran derribar como si fuera un criminal. Todo parecía estar perdido para el hasta que vio a alguien muy familiar en una terraza de un edificio.

¿Otro Spider-Man?

\- ¡Niño!

Esa voz, esa voz le era también familiar.

\- ¿Señor Stark? ¿Es esto real o ya enloquecí?

\- Si Peter, soy yo. Tomé tu traje por accidente y es lo único que tenía a mano. Y no, no enloqueciste, pero yo si lo voy a hacer – le respondió el hombre desde su lugar - ¡¿Por qué tomaste la armadura sin mi permiso?!

\- L-Lo siento, FRIDAY me dijo que usted la hizo para mi, y es que solo quería probármela y dar una vuelta pero-

\- Luego me das excusas, ahora bájate de ahí.

\- ¡Es que no puedo! ¡Este traje anda como loco y solo disparo a todos lados! No puedo bajar.

Tony volvió a suspirar profundamente.

\- Está bien, quédate ahí y yo te bajaré. Solo intenta no dispararme.

Tony lanzó una telaraña al pie de la armadura como si fuera una soga. Tiró y tiró para acercar al chico a donde él estaba y por fin Peter pudo poner los pies sobre algo sólido. El casco se retiró y Peter por fin pudo respirar como es debido. Casi se ahoga allá arriba.

-G-Gracias, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Tony poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Si… pero por poco me mato allá arriba.

\- Bien. Menos mal que no te mataste allá arriba, porque esperaba poder hacerlo yo ahora que estas abajo. Dime, tan solo dime en que rayos estabas pensando cuanto la tomaste. ¡¿Es que acaso no te dije que no tocaras nada?!

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto señor…

Tony siguió regañando a Peter por un rato largo, de verdad estaba furioso. Pero cuando los ojos de este empezaron a humedecerse supo que debía parar. Ya era suficiente con todo el estrés que implicaba estar ahí arriba sin control de lo que haces, sabía que Peter era bueno y nunca tuvo malas intenciones. El chico ya lo lamentaba demasiado y eso era evidente. Pero a Tony le molestaba lo terco y necio que podía ser a veces, haciendo caso omiso a Tony cuando este le indicaba algo.

\- Está bien, solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Me oíste?

\- N-No ¡Lo prometo!

Tony asintió y entonces ambos se dirigieron (ahora con los rostros cubiertos) hacia la Torre de los vengadores, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban. A la gente sí que se le hacía extraño ver al dúo de superhéroes tan…cambiados. De repente, Spider-Man era más alto y musculoso. Y Iron-Man parecía estar más pequeño de lo normal. Los dos ignoraron las miradas y los flashes de las cámaras, tan solo querían llegar a un lugar seguro.

Un vez dentro, Tony se quitó la máscara y tomó su teléfono para para enviarle un mensaje a Fury, explicándole la situación.

\- Mañana haré una audiencia pública pidiendo disculpas por los disturbios que causaste, diremos que fue una armadura que se salió de control y listo. Por surte nadie salió herido.

\- Si… Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento.

Tony suspiró pesadamente.

\- Está bien Peter, ya pasó. Espero que te sirva como lección y entiendas que tienes que escucharme de vez en cuando.

Peter asintió y tomó asiento, aun con la armadura puesta. Hubo un leve silencio por un rato, hasta que de repente el joven notó lo bien que su mentor lucia su propio traje, y más de espaldas. Sonrió divertido ante esto.

\- No le queda mal el traje de Spider-Man ¿Sabe?

Tony lo miró de lado, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras seguía hablando con Fury por teléfono.

\- De hecho lo siento algo ajustado allí abajo, si sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Cómo es que soportas usar esto todo el día?

Peter se mordió el labio observando como aquella tela azul y roja remarcaba perfectamente cada detalle del cuerpo de su mentor. Desde su espalda, hasta sus brazos, sus piernas, y su trasero que sin mucha culpa ansiaba tocar, tan perfecto y firme.

El joven se acercó lentamente, como un cazador asechando a su presa. Una vez que estuvo justo detrás de él, lo abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se restregaba suavemente entre los muslos del hombre, quien jadeó ante aquel gesto.

\- Señor Stark… El traje le queda tan bien. Parece que no tuviera nada puesto, ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto que yo lo use – murmuró mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello lentamente.

Tony se sonrojó al sentir como aquella firme armadura que el mismo construyó se le pegaba al cuerpo, tan dura y fría pero firme contra él. Los movimientos que Peter estaba haciendo no hacían más que tentarlo a dejarse llevar y hacer cosas incorrectas. No debería sentirse excitado con el muchacho y menos luego de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- A-Ah Peter… basta – le espetó sin esforzarse mucho - ¡Aun estoy enojado contigo!

Peter rio de forma traviesa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, de verdad – mintió desviando la mirada. Y Peter lo notó.

Tony volteó a verlo, no se molestó cuando Peter lo tomó de la cintura y se le pegó aún más, pecho con pecho. Sus dedos poco a poco fueron hacia atrás y lo acariciaron por sobre el traje, deleitándose con el cuerpo del mayor. Maduro y cincelado a través de la fina tela, Peter se mordía los labios con fuerza y en sus ojos podía vislumbrarse el deseo por su mentor.

\- ¿Puedo pedirle disculpas entonces? – preguntó el muchacho conectando sus miradas.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? – lo cuestionó Tony sintiendo como Peter le acariciaba aquella enorme protuberancia entre sus piernas, la cual no era muy fácil de esconder en su traje. Se recargó con fuerza a la mesa mientras el joven lo tomaba a través de la tela, delineando su rígida emoción con su delicada mano.

Peter subió con sus dedos sensualmente hasta el pecho del mayor, y fue ahí que tocó la araña en el pecho del traje. Este cayó al suelo y dejó a Tony solo en ropa interior. El joven sonrió y se lamió los labios ante semejante visión, aquel cuerpo era su perdición.

\- Pues… hay otras formas de disculparse, sin palabras ¿Sabe?

\- ¿Ah, sí? – le dijo el hombre con un tono entre curioso y lujurioso.

\- Si…

Peter se estiró para darle un rápido beso en los labios, atreviéndose a morderlos levemente.

\- ¿Qué le parece? ¿Acepta mis disculpas?

\- Si te vas a disculpar, hazlo bien – le dijo este hablando en doble sentido – Pero con cuidado también, bebé. Aunque me llamen “el hombre de hierro”, no soy indestructible.

El joven sonrió, tomando en brazos a su amante y recibiendo un beso de este en la mejilla.

\- Lo haré – le prometió Peter llevándoselo a la habitación, ya emocionándose con la simple idea de poder preparar al mayor con toda la paciencia del mundo para por fin poder hacerlo suyo.

Esa día por lo visto era para cambiar de roles, tanto en sus alter egos como en la cama. Y es que para Peter, estar arriba era toda una experiencia nueva, y más si lo hacía con su experto novio quien le daría toda la ayuda que necesitara.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, confieso que me inspire por ese video del beso que Robert subio a Instagram jajaja es que dios fue tan tierno.


End file.
